


Мстительная Леди - краснеющий Агрест

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Если смириться с тем, что наглым Котом оказался красавчик Адриан, Ледибаг еще смогла, то простить Нуару то, что перед ним Маринетт заикалась, краснела и смущалась, ей оказалось не по силам. Что ж, держись, Котик, Леди объявляет войну!





	1. Сталкерство до добра (не) довело

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик ранее был опубликован на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5217901/13444039

      Права была Тикки, когда говорила, что постоянная слежка за Адрианом Агрестом ничем хорошим не кончится. Не знала ведь бедная, несчастная Маринетт, какую тайну скрывал объект ее воздыхания. Всего-то хотелось влюбленной девочке заполучить новую фотографию белокурого ангела, спешащего с тренировки по фехтованию на занятия по китайскому… Да не судьба. Ибо притаившаяся с фотоаппаратом Ледибаг ожидала чего угодно, но не того, что Адриан-Боже-какой-красавчик-Агрест со словами «Плагг, когти!» вдруг обернется Котом-акума-его-побери-Нуаром, да направится гулять по крышам с чистой совестью.   
  
      Совесть Кота действительно не беспокоила: у охранника выходной (юбилей родной тетушки, как-никак!), а Натали (не без долгих разговоров) согласилась прикрыть юного Агреста перед отцом и разрешила ему хотя бы один день менять дислокацию без личного водителя. К сожалению или к счастью, о том, что он только что нанес психологическую травму своей горячо любимой и обожаемой Леди, Адриан не догадывался.   
  
      Сама Ледибаг даже не помнила, как добралась домой. Ее мозг категорически не хотел принимать и обрабатывать полученную информацию. Уткнувшись носом в подушку, девушка захлебывалась горькими слезами и из-за собственных всхлипываний даже не слышала лепетаний маленькой Тикки, пытавшейся ее вразумить. Да и чем могла помочь пятнистая квами? Ей ведь не дано знать, каково это, когда предел твоих мечтаний вдруг превращается в ходячий каламбур. А то, что живущему тысячи лет существу наверняка доводилось видеть подобные истерики у других Ледибаг… Пф! Это мелочи. Коты других Ледибаг не были Адрианами Агрестами.   
  


***

  
  
      Говорят, психологи выделяют пять стадий принятия неизбежного. Обычно их проходят люди, которым сообщили о чем-то ужасном и необратимом: о смертельной болезни, инвалидности, грядущем увольнении с любимой высокооплачиваемой работы в трудный финансовый период или о том, что они два года отшивали человека, о котором столько же времени грезили. Очередным подтверждением этой теории была Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.   
  


_Стадия первая: отрицание._

  
  
      Маринетт отчаянно пыталась убедить себя в том, что ей показалось. Ну не мог прекрасный и идеальный Адриан быть нахальным и раздражающим Нуаром. Это какая-то ошибка! У Маринетт просто начались галлюцинации. Осталось понять: из-за переутомления от выполнения гор домашней работы в перерывах между спасением Парижа, из-за безответной любви или из-за хвостатого проходимца, который посмел ей приглючиться на месте красавчика-Аполлона. Ну, Кот Нуар, погоди! Уши оборвут, хвост бантиком завяжут, заставят с Манон сидеть — мало не покажется.   
  
      Вот только в чем именно заключалась галлюцинация? В том, что Адриан стал Нуаром? Или что Нуар был Адрианом?   
  
      Девушка резко вскочила с кровати и взяла в руки фотоаппарат. Хорошо, что она успела сделать два снимка, прежде, чем увиденное отправило ее в ментальный нокаут.   
  
      Дрожащими руками Маринетт Дюпен-Чен нажала на кнопку для просмотра сохраненных снимков.   
  
      На фото был Адриан Агрест. Она узнала бы его из тысячи, поскольку изо дня в день пересматривала тысячи его фотографий, любовалась каждой черточкой его лица, засыпала с мыслью о нем и просыпалась с надеждой увидеть его. Господи, да десятки плакатов Агреста прямо сейчас смотрели на нее изумрудами его глаз со стен ее комнаты! Это точно был Адриан, а значит, и до вспышки она видела его.   
  
      Получается, ей просто показалось, что Адриан превратился в Нуара. Точно! Он ведь модель, на показах часто приходится быстро переодеваться, поэтому Агрест успел переодеться в костюм героя Парижа за время дурацкой зеленой вспышки. Вот только зачем ему косплеить придурка-Кота? Ах, да, Адриану ведь нравилось все, связанное с героями.   
  
      А как ловко он по крышам прыгал… Воистину, идеал!   
  
      Вот только замечтавшаяся о находящемся в прекрасной физической форме Агресте мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен не учла, что случайно успела сделать еще одну фотографию. И не заметила, как также случайно нажала на кнопку, отвечавшую за перелистывание снимков.   
  
_Его_  она тоже узнала бы из тысячи. Эта наглая кошачья морда, за время совместных миссий по спасению города задолбавшая своим кош _мяу_ рным флиртом и такими же  _кото_ мбурами, уже который месяц продолжала действовать на нервы несчастной Маринетт, появляясь в ее снах. И ладно бы просто появляясь и исчезая, так нет! Этот прохвост умудрялся вытеснять ее из снов самого Адриана Агреста!   
  
      Нажать «назад» — увидеть Адриана. Нажать «вперед» — узреть Нуара. Повторять до полной разрядки фотоаппарата.   
  
      Сомнений в том, что на фотографии до вспышки был Адриан, у Маринетт не было. Равно как и в том, что после вспышки камера запечатлела Кота. Может быть, во время вспышки они успели поменяться местами? А что, хороший вариант. Вот только произошло это так быстро, что даже две Ледибаг не смогли бы повторить этот подвиг.   
  
      Следующей версией отказывающейся признавать очевидное девушки была акума. Появился новый злодей, насылающий на людей самые страшные кошмары, и Ледибаг стала его первой жертвой. Ладно хоть он не показал, как Адриан и Нуар вдвоем Хлою целуют. Но почему тогда злодей не требовал Камни Чудес? И почему Тикки не почувствовала его появления? Нет, это не мог быть злодей. Насылать такие видения слишком жестоко даже для Бражника.   
  
      Но и Адриан не мог быть Нуаром.   
  
      Брат-близнец?   
  
      Эта версия показалась Маринетт наиболее правдоподобной. Мозг сразу нарисовал картину разлученных в детстве братьев (потому что иначе бы о наличии брата у Адриана она давно бы узнала), один из которых остался с отцом и вырос примерным, послушным и идеальным, а второй… воспитывался бродячей цирковой труппой и стал Котом. Отсюда и его тяга к каламбурам, выкрутасам и исключительно клоунское поведение.   
  
      Вот только Нуар обмолвился как-то, что живет с отцом.   
  
      И что не так давно потерял мать.   
  
      И не было у него никакого брата-близнеца.   
  
      Потому что Маринетт все-таки признала, что Кот Нуар — это Адриан.   
  


_Стадия вторая: гнев._

  
  
      Этот…  _Кот_ ина отнял лучшие годы ее жизни. Хвостатый наглец разрушил хрупкие девичьи мечты о прекрасном принце. Дьявол! Бражниково отродье! Да как он мог?   
  
      Он столько раз клялся ей в любви, а на деле даже не замечал ее без маски. Грош цена таким чувствам. А то, что сама Маринетт не обращала внимания на Кота, отдав сердце Адриану, это другое. Она девушка — ей простительно. А он — проходимец и подлец. И еще лжец. Обманывал невинную душу мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, притворяясь ангелом. Специально, небось, влюбил в себя, чтобы поиздеваться, наблюдая за тем, как она заикается!   
  
      О том, что специально влюбить ее в себя Адриан не мог, иначе Кот бы давно испробовал эту тактику на Леди, Маринетт старалась не думать.   
  
      Теперь понятно, почему они с Хлоей Буржуа считались друзьями детства. Оба друг друга стоят. Как Маринетт раньше не догадалась? Ах, да. Она ведь была очарована идеальным образом паиньки-Адриана, который добр и вежлив ко всем. Тьфу! Надо было доверять интуиции и первому впечатлению, которое говорило, что от друзей Хлои ничего хорошего ждать не нужно.   
  
      А может, и случай с зонтиком был подстроен? Ох, Нуар! Дождешься, привяжут тебя к светофору над оживленным перекрестком, будешь глазами-изумрудами зеленый свет машинам сигналить! И чтоб тебе спать всегда на перьевой подушке!   
  
      Маринетт разревелась пуще прежнего: ей одновременно было жаль страдающего аллергией напарника, которого она только что мысленно прокляла, но также хотелось заставить его страдать больше, поскольку он два долгих года водил ее за нос.   
  
      Жалкий притворщик. Маринетт ведь не притворялась перед ним никогда! Да, заикалась, мямлила, растекалась лужицей… но это ведь была она. И Ледибаг — это тоже она. А Адриан и Нуар вели себя как абсолютно разные люди. Небось, смеялся над ее поведением, блохастый котяра.   
  
      Она точно спустит с него шкуру и сошьет меховое пальто. Хотя на пальто не хватит. Ну, значит, снимет скальп и пустит на шляпку.   
  
      Эх… волосы жалко. Все же красавчик. Пусть и подлец, наглец, проходимец, прохвост, Нуар, клоун, шут и лжец.   
  


_Стадия третья: торг._

  
  
      А может, все не так плохо? Может, еще можно что-то изменить? Переместиться в прошлое, связать саму себя, чтобы не сталкерить за ним в этот злополучный день? Тогда и у Ледибаг нервы целы, и Коту никто смерти желать не будет.   
  
      Но ведь даже тогда Адриан все равно Нуаром останется.   
  
      А если переместиться в прошлое еще дальше? Чтобы Адриан Котом не становился? Отдать кольцо кому-то другому…   
  
      Ага. Как же. Больно нужен ей другой Кот.   
  
      Внезапно Маринетт осенило. Она точно когда-то сильно согрешила, и увиденное сегодня — расплата за грехи. Как только она все исправит, то Адриан и Нуар сразу станут разными людьми. Вот только что это был за грех и как ей очистить карму?   
  
      Маринетт достала блокнот и принялась писать клятвенное обещание. Отныне она будет всегда и во всем слушаться родителей, со всей ответственностью будет выполнять домашнее задание и прекратит затягивать бой с акумами перед контрольной по физике, чтобы ее пропустить. А еще она перестанет хамить Хлое в ответ на все ее грубости. Ну… может, не на все, но на некоторые перестанет. Смирение и послушание — вот новое жизненное кредо Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Может, тогда боги смилостивятся и все снова станет как прежде? Идеальный-красавчик-вежливый-Адриан отдельно и нахальный-шутник-придурок-Нуар отдельно.   
  
      Вот только это невозможно даже с помощью Камней Чудес. Кому, как не Ледибаг, это знать.   
  
      Но с другой стороны, что невозможно с помощью Камней Чудес, то можно совершить другими способами. Девушка перелистнула страницу и принялась выписывать тех, кто может исполнять чудеса.   
  
      Золотая рыбка. Обычно исполняет три желания, но мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен и одного бы хватило: сделать Адриана и Нуара разными людьми — и все счастливы. Хотя, если забрать у Нуара влюбленность в Леди и добавить Адриану влюбленность в Маринетт… А еще лучше: у Нуара ничего не забирать, а Адриану все же добавить.   
  
      Вот только вода в Сене слишком грязная, чтобы золотые рыбки водились.   
  
      Джинн? Нет, с этими созданиями, насколько знала Маринетт, шутки плохи. Разделят Адриана и Нуара на разных людей, но взамен еще что-нибудь учудят. Например, заодно и ее саму на Ледибаг и Маринетт разделят. И что тогда? Адриан и Нуар определенно влюбятся в Ледибаг, а Маринетт так и придется остаться на старости лет в компании сорока кошек, ни одна из которых не будет зеленоглазым блондином. Значит, джинн тоже не вариант.   
  
      Бражник? А что, взамен на помощь в поисках Камней Чудес дарует любую силу. Маринетт сейчас находилась в таком состоянии, что, захвати ее акума, превратится в злодейку, разделяющую людей надвое. К тому же ей даже с Ледибаг сражаться не придется…   
  
      Девушка прихлопнула фиолетового мотылька, попытавшегося вселиться в блокнот.   
  
      Хорошая попытка, Бражник, но нет. Не для того Маринетт два года Париж защищала.   
  
      Похоже, разделить парня на раздражающего котяру и обожаемого принца у девушки не получится.   
  


_Стадия четвертая: депрессия._

  
  
      Все ужасно. Жизнь — боль. Любовь — боль. Адриан — Нуар. Маринетт — снова в слезы.   
  
      Она ведь не просила ничего сверхъестественного. Защищала мир, не требуя ничего взамен. Всего лишь тихо мечтала о принце Агресте, о свадьбе с ним, домике, детишках… За что ей такое наказание? Почему из всех людей мира балагуром в черном костюме оказался именно он? Взял и разбил девичьи мечты. А ведь обещал, что никогда не заставит ее страдать!   
  
      Опять солгал. Лицемер. Поклялся защищать, а сам же и ударил в спину. Вот зачем давать надежды, зонтик, извиняться за случай с жвачкой, а потом оказываться Котом Нуаром? Маринетт ведь тоже может его надежды разрушить. Снимет свою маску — и вуаля — нет больше у Кота идеала. Останется только мямля-одноклассница.   
  
      И он ее разлюбит.   
  
      Разлюбит ее.   
  
      Свою. Чертову. Неуклюжую. Леди.   
  
      «Маринетт узнала, кто такой Кот Нуар, и Адриан больше не будет ее любить» — шедевр, порожденный уникальнейшим природным явлением, именуемым женской логикой, прочно засел в голове мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен и переваривался там на протяжении нескольких часов, практически не претерпевая изменений. Если бы Тикки пришлось конспектировать за Маринетт ее мысли, то данная фраза и парочка ее вариаций, бесконечно повторяясь, образовали бы конспект, объемом сравнимый с полным собранием сочинений Александра Дюма (причем, как отца, так и сына).   
  
      Вот зачем ей, скажите, понадобилась эта дурацкая фотография? Не знала бы она ничего, продолжала бы его обожать, он бы все так же сох по ней… А сейчас ему придется жениться на Хлое, Маринетт устроится к ним горничной, будет нянчить их детишек, поскольку своих у нее никогда не будет. А потом Адриан заберет у нее серьги и отдаст их Хлое, потому что заикающаяся Ледибаг ему не нужна. И тогда Маринетт придется объединиться с Бражником, чтобы принести ему серьги…   
  
      — Да я же сказала, что не буду с тобой объединяться, гусеница-переросток! — очередная попытка захвата акумой провалилась. — Еще один подобный спам: крылья поотрываю, на булавку наколю и к Эйфелевой башне пришпилю.   
  
      Так, на чем там Маринетт остановилась? Ах, да. Никому она не нужна… А то отвлекают тут всякие.   
  
      Девушка вновь погрузилась в рыдания.   
  
      Получается, что все хорошее, что ей нравилось в Адриане — только малая часть его настоящего. Выходит, вежливый он такой не сам по себе, а потому что за ним контроль и надзор со стороны отца да общества. Не следит за ним отец — вот и позволяет он себе паясничать, флиртовать да каламбурить.   
  
      Может, ей на миссии с собой Габриеля Агреста брать, чтоб котейка не отвлекался?   
  
      Нет-нет-нет! Узнай Агрест старший, чем сынишка по вечерам с Маринетт занимается, давно бы на замок запер.   
  
      Значит, придется и дальше терпеть все его каламбуры, выкрутасы и дурацкие шутки. И если они когда-нибудь поженятся, он будет вести себя так же, как Кот, потому что настоящий он — это и был Кот.   
  
      Черт побери, Маринетт влюбилась в Нуара!   
  


_Стадия пятая: принятие._

  
  
      Ну… все-таки он не так уж и плох. И ее любит, пусть только как героиню.   
  
      Но ведь это дело поправимое. Наверное.   
  
      Может, у нее и перевоспитать котейку получится. Чтобы хотя бы на миссиях не отвлекался. А то остановится шутку придумать, получит удар от врага, а ей вдоветь раньше времени?! Да никогда!   
  
      А даже если не получится, то ради светлого совместного будущего Маринетт привыкнет. Поплачет еще чуть-чуть и привыкнет. Все-таки два самых завидных парня Парижа оказались одним, да еще и влюбленным в ее половину, а это лучше, чем если бы они были разными людьми, влюбленными в Хлою.   
  
      Вот только тот факт, что два года мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен смущалась, заикалась, краснела и мямлила перед придурком Нуаром, никак не хотел выходить из головы. Ладно бы он был просто Адрианом или не был напарником Ледибаг. Узнай кто, что так вела себя героиня всея Парижа, засмеют! Причем, Бражник со своими бабочками в первых рядах будут ухахатываться. Она же после такого работать нормально не сможет!   
  
      Что же делать тогда?   
  
      Маринетт утерла слезы. Ей срочно нужно было придумать что-то, что помогло бы обрести душевное равновесие.   
  
      И она придумала.   
  
      — Око за око, зуб за зуб, — зловеще рассмеялась Маринетт, — смущение за смущение.   
  
      Настало время Адриана краснеть и заикаться перед ней. Что ж, она не Ледибаг, если этого не устроит.   
  


***

  
  
      Три дня и три ночи потребовалось мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен для того, чтобы осознать и принять тот факт, что ее возлюбленный оказался не таким, каким она его представляла, понять, что все равно его любит, и разработать план мести, чтобы не расслаблялся. А кто сказал, что нельзя мстить тем, кого любишь? Никто. Ну… Тикки говорила, но это не считается. Парочка вкуснейших печенек, тройка железных доводов — и квами в деле.   
  
      Все эти три дня Маринетт не покидала свою комнату, не появлялась в коллеже, ссылаясь на болезнь. Родители, конечно, видели, что болезнь была не физической, а душевной и именовалась «любовь», поэтому старались не вмешиваться: девочка не маленькая, разобраться во всем должна сама. Поэтому, когда на четвертый день их дочурка наконец покинула свои покои и со словами «Я переночую у Альи» выбежала из дома — Том Дюпен и Сабина Чен только обрадовались. Маринетт снова стала собой, а «Алья», возможно, скоро станет их зятем.   
  
      Настоящей же Алье Маринетт отправила смс с текстом «Сказала родителям, что переночую у тебя. Прикрой» и выключила телефон. Не хватало еще, чтобы любопытная Сезер своими звонками и смсками сорвала весь грандиозный план, воплощению которого способствовала сама Природа.   
  
      А Природа действительно была на стороне мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен: пока девушка пребывала в истерике, по городу прошелся ужасающий ураган, из-за которого во многих домах Парижа до сих пор не было электричества. И это был отличный повод для Ледибаг навестить Адриана Агреста. И не просто навестить, а напроситься «пожить пару дней».   
  
      Девушка прекрасно знала: этот котяра ни за что не откажет своей Леди.   
  
      Итак, игра началась!


	2. Ты ведь не прогонишь героиню Парижа?

      Когда Адриан Агрест вошел в свою комнату и увидел Ледибаг, лежавшую на диване с журналом мод в руках, то решил, что у него начались галлюцинации. Может, зря отец повара сменил? Вдруг он в крем-суп не совсем обычные грибы добавил. Потому что разумного объяснения увиденному Адриан дать не мог.   
  
      Застыв на месте, парень наблюдал, как прекрасная Леди перелистывала страницы, совершенно не обращая внимания на присутствие в комнате хозяина. Изредка девушка закусывала нижнюю губу или морщила носик, если изображение ей не нравилось. Иногда ее зрачки увлеченно расширялись, и она позволяла себе задерживаться на изображении некоторое время.   
  
      Боясь спугнуть незваную гостью, Агрест не смел шелохнуться.    
  
      Но... вдруг Ледибаг не настоящая, а подосланная Бражником иллюзия? Вольпина ведь в свое время пыталась обмануть Леди, создав иллюзорного Адриана, значит, кто-то мог создать фальшивую Ледибаг, чтобы заманить в ловушку Кота Нуара… Но ведь он сейчас был без маски. И уж слишком хороша была эта Леди для иллюзии.   
  
      Как только журнал закончился, героиня небрежно швырнула его в сторону и грациозно потянулась.   
  
      Наблюдая за тем, как Ледибаг, потягиваясь, прогнулась в спине, Адриан поймал себя на мысли, что из нее получилась бы отличная кошечка и что красный костюм  _слишком_  обтягивает ее грудь.   
  
      Девушка зевнула, аккуратно прикрыв рот изящной ладошкой, а после повернулась к Агресту, как ни в чем не бывало произнесла «С возвращением!» и помахала рукой.   
  
      Покрасневший Адриан неуверенно кивнул. А не была ли дверь в его комнату соединена с параллельным миром? Или он незаметно для себя умер и попал в рай, поэтому его мечты сбываются?   
  
      — Из-за урагана в моем доме отключили электричество, — Ледибаг наконец села и посмотрела на него наигранно смущенным взглядом. Правда, подвоха влюбленный и ошарашенный парень не заметил. — А без света жутко неудобно. Ты ведь не прогонишь героиню Парижа?   
  
      Он ущипнул себя за щеку, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Боль была ощутимая, а пострадавшая щека стала на два тона краснее другой.   
  
      Стоп. Ледибаг спросила, не прогонит ли Адриан  _ее_ ? Да никогда! Никто в здравом уме не станет прогонять мечту всей своей жизни. Особенно, если эта мечта вальяжно расположилась на его же диване. Хотя Адриан все же сомневался, был ли он в здравом уме — уж больно невероятной казалась подобная ситуация. Господи, если происходящее — правда, то это лучший день в его жизни!    
  
      Пусть Агрест так и не понимал, как Леди оказалась в его комнате.   
  
      — А п… почему ты п-пришла ко мне? — не своим голосом пропищал Адриан. Все-таки ее нахождение здесь было слишком странным. Не могла же Леди его раскрыть? А если бы раскрыла, то точно не вела бы себя  _так_ .   
  
      — Ты милый, — подмигнула Ледибаг, и ноги Адриана подкосились. Он бы так и упал, если бы не стоял спиной к двери, на которую и оперся, чтобы сохранить стоячее положение. Ее визит уже был приятной неожиданностью, но слова — запрещенный прием. — Это было во-первых, — девушка принялась загибать тонкие пальчики. — В твоем доме есть электричество, горячая вода и все удобства, — загнув второй палец, Ледибаг облизнула губы. Она убить его решила подобными действиями? — Это было во-вторых. В-третьих, ты красавчик.   
  
      Хедшот! Юноша сполз на пол. Леди назвала его красавчиком!  ~~Сбылась мечта идиота~~ . Может, ее акума захватила, раз она себя так ведет? Или все же это сон? Адриан ущипнул вторую щеку. Снова боль, но зато теперь обе щеки равномерно окрашены в алый.   
  
      — В-четвертых, — продолжила Леди, наслаждаясь реакцией друга, — я навела о тебе справки, отчего пришла к выводу, что ты не откажешь мне в гостеприимстве. Не откажешь ведь?   
  
      Адриан кое-как помотал головой, поскольку произнести хоть что-нибудь вразумительное еще раз было превыше его сил. Он ей вообще ни в чем отказать не мог, а когда она вела себя так соблазнительно, то и подавно.   
  
      — Вот и хорошо! — изобразив искреннюю радость, героиня Парижа хлопнула в ладоши.   
  
      Это точно была Ледибаг? Адриан не мог поверить в происходящее. Почему Леди не вела себя так с Котом? Сколько раз Нуар просил ее хоть чуть-чуть побыть с ним, но всегда получал отказ. Сейчас же она сама пришла к нему в дом и просила разрешения остаться. Неужели он без маски был симпатичен ей? Адриан никогда бы не подумал, что его Леди падка на внешность. Все было слишком странно, чтобы поддаваться пониманию. Выглядела Ледибаг как всегда, но ее поведение создавало впечатление, будто ее подменили. Если обычно она была неприступной и холодной, то сейчас чуть ли не в открытую его соблазняла.   
  
      Хотя почему «чуть»?   
  
      Когда она успела подойти к Адриану и почему от того, как движется ее пальчик по его шее к подбородку, ему хочется застонать?   
  
      — Только одна просьба: давай сохраним это в секрете, — прошептала Ледибаг на ухо парню, сознание которого уже вовсю паковало чемоданы. — Иначе, боюсь, мой Котик нас не поймет.   
  
      Щелк.   
  
      Когда Леди щелкнула пальцем по носу Агреста, он осознал две вещи: во-первых, она не знала, что он Нуар, а во-вторых, она вела себя с ним так  _именно_  потому, что он  _не_  Нуар. Решить, хорошо это или плохо, Адриан не успел, поскольку героиня задала еще один вопрос, напрочь выбивший все мысли из головы:   
  
      — Ты не против, если я воспользуюсь твоим душем?   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан совершенно не помнил, что ответил и ответил ли что-нибудь вообще на вопрос возлюбленной. Однако, учитывая, что из соседней комнаты доносился шум воды, он догадывался, что его реакция была утвердительной.   
  
      Вылетевший из кармана Плагг открыто хохотал над пребывавшим в прострации хозяином, сыпал ехидными комментариями и колкостями, но Агрест был настолько сильно потрясен происходящим, что никак не мог на это реагировать.   
  
      Да и как можно на что-либо реагировать, когда мечта всей твоей жизни в данный момент моется у тебя в душе? Святые квами, она ведь сейчас без костюма! И не только без него…   
  
      Адриан нервно сглотнул. Воображение рисовало то, как любимая без одежды и маски намыливала свою нежную кожу, а струи воды стекали по изгибам ее изящного тела. Как же ему хотелось снести чертову дверь, разделявшую их, войти в ванную комнату и предложить потереть спинку прекрасной Леди. Тогда бы он точно узнал, кто она под маской…    
  
      Правда, это было бы последнее, что он узнал в своей жизни.   
  
      Страх неминуемой смерти позволил Адриану немного прийти в себя и даже привести мысли в некое подобие порядка. По крайней мере, частично способность думать к нему вернулась.   
  
      Первое, что понял Агрест, — Ледибаг ни в коем случае не должна узнать, кто скрывается под маской ее напарника. Если он нравился ей в негеройском обличии, то придется на время забыть о каламбурах.   
  
      — Я нравлюсь моей Леди… — мечтательно пролепетал Адриан, поглаживая дверь в ванную комнату.   
  
      — Такого она не говорила, — заметил Плагг.   
  
      — Не говорила, — эхом отозвался Агрест и опечаленно опустил голову. Потом, вдруг вспомнив, что именно говорила Ледибаг, радостно воссиял: — Но она сказала, что я красавчик!   
  
      — Ну, допустим, внешность твою она оценила, — квами отправил в рот кусок сыра. — Но не более.   
  
      — Но ведь Леди пришла именно ко мне, — не унимался парень. — Она даже сказала, что навела справки.   
  
      — Наверняка были и другие кандидаты, — гроза всех сыров развел лапками в стороны. Чутье подсказывало Плаггу, что других кандидатов быть не могло и скорее всего его подопечный где-то прокололся, раскрыв свою личность, но говорить ему об этом квами не собирался. Уж больно веселой складывалась ситуация.   
  
      Адриан, представив, что Ледибаг могла принимать душ не в его ванной, а у кого-то другого, вмиг побелел. Это он — джентльмен (пусть и боящийся за собственную шкуру) — не позволил себе войти и потереть ей спинку. А вдруг другой «кандидат» все же открыл бы злополучную дверь?   
  
      Нет-нет-нет! Агрест потряс головой, чтобы выбить из нее ненужные мысли. Так и до применения «Катаклизма» к гражданским было недалеко. Или до акуманизации, а сражаться против своей Леди Нуар не хотел. Лучше думать, что она выбрала Адриана потому, что решила, что именно он не станет подглядывать за ней в ванной. Все-таки без маски он поддерживал репутацию порядочного человека. Спасибо отцу, из-за которого Адриан не мог позволить себе оступиться.   
  
      — Надеюсь, Леди согласится назвать нашего сына Габриелем, — выдохнул Адриан, отчего Плагг поперхнулся сыром.   
  
      Квами хотел было пошутить, что рано еще думать о продолжении рода, как дверь в ванную слегка приоткрылась, отчего Плаггу пришлось срочно спрятаться. Адриан отскочил от двери, чтобы Ледибаг не решила, будто бы он подглядывал, однако девушка выходить не спешила: в образовавшуюся щелочку вылетела красная пятнистая квами и, зависнув перед лицом Агреста, произнесла:   
  
      — Мадемуазель Ледибаг спрашивает: не одолжите ли вы ей полотенце.   
  
      Плагг, за все тысячи лет знакомства с Тикки ни разу не видевший, чтобы пятнистая говорила с такой «важной» интонацией, использовал огромный кусок камамбера в качестве кляпа, чтобы не выдать себя смехом. Сомнений не было: Нуар пал жертвой игры. Интересно, что за девушка скрывалась под маской, если она саму Тикки в свою игру втянула? Да, вечер обещал быть интересным.   
  
      — Се… сейчас! — Адриан отреагировал на просьбу только после того, как красная квами помахала лапкой у него перед глазами. Резко рванув с места, юноша споткнулся о собственную ногу и с грохотом рухнул на пол. Видимо соприкосновение с твердой поверхностью подействовало отрезвляюще, поскольку Агрест вдруг вспомнил, что сменные полотенца хранятся в комоде в самой ванной комнате. Неловкое падение только что спасло ему жизнь, не позволив ступить за запретный порог. — Т… то есть полотенце в комоде, — все еще лежа на полу, Адриан указал рукой на дверь в ванную. — Там. Верхняя полка справа.   
  
      Квами Удачи снисходительно кивнула и просочилась за дверь.   
  
      Адриану срочно нужна была валерьянка.   
  


***

  
  
      Однако успокоительное требовалось не только Агресту.   
  
      Маринетт сидела на кафельном полу, вцепившись руками в свои хвостики. Что она натворила? Господи, как ее угораздило решиться на подобное? Пусть и Нуар, но это же сам, черт возьми, Адриан Агрест! И она заявилась к нему домой, нагло флиртовала и оккупировала ванную комнату. Причем, воду в душе включила лишь для того, чтобы создать иллюзию его принятия, поскольку сама даже не раздевалась. А вдруг она разорит Габриеля Агреста? Все-таки она открутила краны на полную. Маринетт повернула голову в сторону душа, думая, не убавить ли напор воды, но решила, что не стоит. Чем громче шумела вода, тем спокойнее чувствовала себя девушка. Правда, «спокойствие» — не то слово, которым можно было описать состояние мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен.   
  
      Что Адриан о ней подумает? Вдруг он решит, что под маской Ледибаг скрывается распутная девка — и плакали все мечты о светлом совместном будущем. А как им работать вместе после этого? Она ведь не просто в гости зашла, а напросилась в его душевую. Маринетт не маленькая, она прекрасно осознавала, на что спровоцировала напарника. Зная Кота, девушка догадывалась, какие мысли рисовало его извращенное воображение, которое она сама же и возбудила. Вот зачем было щекотать его шею и шептать на ухо? Хлою ей в подруги, Маринетт только что заставила Адриана Агреста представлять ее голой!   
  
      С другой стороны, когда бы она еще видела Адриана настолько смущенным? Два года он заставлял краснеть Маринетт и отправлял ее сознание в дальнее плавание. Сегодня девушка умудрилась взять реванш. Причем Леди с триумфом заставила Агреста сползти по стеночке на пол. У мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен не раз подкашивались ноги при общении с Адрианом, но даже она никогда не растекалась в подобную лужицу. Более того, Котик еще и заикался, а так и до заражения вирусом мямлезавра недалеко.   
  
      Вот тогда Маринетт посмеется. Рано ей еще бросать эту игру.   
  
      Надо только с мыслями собраться, а то — девушка посмотрела в зеркало — она ведь сейчас краснее Тикки. Трансформируется обратно — и сольется с костюмом.   
  
      — Твой Котик сказал, что полотенце в комоде на верхней полке справа, — сообщила вернувшаяся квами. — Чуть было не помчался сюда, собираясь тебе его подать.   
  
      Представив, что было бы, застань Адриан на месте обнаженной Леди одетую Маринетт, девушка пискнула. Хорошо, что он не зашел, иначе пришлось бы ей в срочном порядке мигрировать из страны. И даже к родственникам в Китай было бы слишком стыдно ехать. Интересно, каково жить в Северной Корее? Маловероятно, что ее будут искать  _там_ .   
  
      Так и не раздевшись, Маринетт подставила голову под струю воды, чтобы слегка остудиться и сбить румянец с лица. От холодной воды губы девушки посинели, а зубы застучали в ритме очередного хита Джаггеда Стоуна, и только после этого Маринетт выключила душ. Девушка несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, выдохнула и перевоплотилась в Ледибаг, после чего распустила хвостики, достала из комода полотенце и соорудила на голове чалму для мокрых волос.   
  
      — Я справлюсь, — произнесла она, глядя в зеркало. — Я не Ледибаг, если сдамся.   
  


***

  
  
      Наконец, прекрасная Леди соизволила покинуть ванную комнату. Глядя на слегка покрасневшее (видимо, распаренное?) лицо любимой, Адриан рвано вздохнул. Из-под полотенца по скуле девушки стекала одинокая капелька. Агрест не знал, что ему хотелось больше: слизнуть ее или самому быть этой каплей.   
  
      Мысленно дав себе пощечину и прокляв гормоны, Адриан предложил гостье сесть на диван. Ну, как предложил? Изобразил неловкую пантомиму, в ходе которой чуть не перекувыркнулся через спинку дивана. Однако героиня его действия поняла и грациозно прошествовала к предложенному месту. Девушка села, закинув правую ногу на левую. Но эта поза показалась ей неудобной, поэтому она решила поменять ноги местами, и теперь левая нога лежала на правой. Увы, и это ее не устроило, так что, ловко перекинув ноги обратно, Ледибаг вернулась в исходное положение.   
  
      От этого зрелища у Адриана закружилась голова. Нельзя делать костюмы настолько обтягивающими! Хорошо хоть ее костюм не предусматривает юбку. Или плохо? Черт возьми, плохо!   
  
      Двигаясь подобно роботу, красный, словно китайский флаг, Агрест присел на край дивана и покосился в сторону Леди. Девушка вальяжно откинулась на спинку.   
  
      — Попить бы, — мечтательно прошептала героиня, проведя кончиком языка по нижней губе.   
  
      Словно ужаленный Адриан подскочил с места и выбежал из комнаты. Его Леди мучила жажда, а он посмел этого не заметить и пялился на ее ноги! Она ведь теперь разочаруется в нем и его гостеприимстве и уйдет гостить к архитектору Тео или Хлое. Кстати, а почему она не попросилась в отель Буржуа? Хлоя ведь как-то говорила, что для героев Парижа у них всегда готов бесплатный номер со всеми удобствами. И электричество в отеле точно есть…   
  
      Поставив на поднос графин с водой и вазу с печеньем, Адриан хлопнул себя по щекам. Если Леди об этом забыла — он не должен напоминать. Если же помнила — нужно радоваться, а не пытаться искать подвох. В любом случае, он отсутствовал в комнате уже три минуты, три долгих минуты Ледибаг изнывала от жажды, пока Агрест мешкал из-за ненужных мыслей.   
  
      Тем временем сама Леди тряслась от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Адриан побежал за водой с такой скоростью, какую и во время битв не каждый раз проявлял. Словно без маски он не Кот, а гепард. А уж каким обеспокоенным парень выглядел, будто Ледибаг в любую секунду могла умереть от жажды. Чем еще Агрест ее удивит?   
  
      — Если хочешь еще больше веселья, — вдруг возник перед гостьей черный квами, — загляни в тот шкаф, — свободной от сыра лапкой существо указало в сторону огромного двустворчатого шкафа. — Гарантирую, лицо твоего Котейки будет незабываемым, — сказал он и исчез, только его и видели.   
  
      Леди моргнула несколько раз. Квами Нуара разгадал, что визит подстроен, что личность Кота раскрыта, но не только не выдал девушку, так еще и помощь предложил. Это, конечно, ей на руку, но все равно слишком неожиданно. Тикки бы на его месте уже давно все рассказала (Маринетт ведь огромных усилий стоило убедить пятнистую принять участие в этом фарсе). Интересно, какие у Нуара отношения с этим черным котенком?   
  
      Размышления Баг прервал вернувшийся Адриан.   
  
      — Мо… Мо… Может, ты хочешь перекусить? — Агрест молился, чтобы оговорка осталась незамеченной. Пусть лучше героиня считает, что он снова заикается, чем поймет, что он чуть не ляпнул «Моя Леди». — Я принес немного печенья.   
  
      — Воды было бы достаточно, — девушка коснулась своего подбородка указательным пальцем. Игра продолжалась, а обзаведясь новым союзником, Ледибаг обрела больше уверенности. — Но все равно спасибо за предложение.   
  
      Адриан кивнул и протянул любимой стакан. Он завороженно смотрел, как Леди делает один глоток за другим, как капли воды стекают с уголков рта сначала по подбородку, потом по шее… Черт, Кот скоро сам получит по шее, если будет так явно пожирать ее глазами.   
  
      Девушка вернула стакан в руки Агреста (тот, соприкоснувшись пальцами с возлюбленной, чуть не выронил его) и принялась разматывать полотенце. Влажные волосы тут же упали на плечи.   
  
      Впервые Нуар видел свою Леди без хвостиков. Куда обратиться, чтобы девушек законодательно обязали носить распущенные волосы?   
  
      — Поможешь завязать? — с самым невинным видом она протянула ему две красные ленточки.   
  
      Запрос отменяется! Если Ледибаг будет вынуждена носить только распущенные волосы, ему больше никогда не выпадет возможность прикоснуться к ним. Пусть и повода надеяться, что этот шанс ему вновь когда-нибудь предоставится, у Адриана все же не было.   
  
      Он неуверенно шагнул вперед. Трясущимися руками взял ленточки. Но, увы, что и как делать дальше — не представлял. Боже, акуму легче обезвредить! Вдруг он сильно дернет за волосы и сделает ей больно? А если завяжет неаккуратно, и Леди разочаруется?   
  
      Вот если Агрест продолжит стоять как истукан, это точно произойдет.   
  
      Герой он или не герой?    
  
      Адриан глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к еще влажным волосам своей Леди. Осторожно от темечка к макушке, далее по затылку и вниз до самой шеи он провел пальцем, пытаясь ровно разделить волосы любимой на две части. Боже, как близко! Ледибаг, наверняка, было слышно, как бешено стучало сердце Агреста, потому что сам он не слышал ничего, кроме этого звука. На мгновение его даже посетила мысль: что будет, если сердце вырвется из груди и случайно ударит прекрасную Леди.   
  
      Встряхнув головой, Адриан взял одну ленточку в зубы, левой рукой собрал часть черных волос возлюбленной и попытался правой рукой обвязать вокруг них вторую ленточку. Первый блин комом не вышел, так как не вышел вообще: лента соскользнула на пол, и парню пришлось выпустить волосы из рук, чтобы ее поднять.   
  
      Снова сделав пробор на голове Леди (и мысленно отметив, что на этот раз ряд получился ровнее), Агрест повторил попытку завязать хвостик. На сей раз ему удалось это сделать. Осталось закрепить результат с другой стороны.   
  
      Адриан пропустил сквозь пальцы оставшиеся распущенными волосы. Как ему хотелось вдохнуть их запах, вот только он и так долго возился со своей задачей, а как незаметно утолить приступ токсикомании, увы, не знал. Внезапно его осенило: снова выронив ленточку из рук, Адриан наклонился за ней и задержался, чтобы вдохнуть запах ее шампуня. Пахло чем-то сладким, вот только чем?   
  
      — Все в порядке? — спросила Леди. Похоже, Адриан слишком долго предавался токсикомании. Черт-черт-черт. Она же могла решить, что он извращенец!   
  
      — Д-да, я лен-ленточку ур-ронил, — пробормотал он, подняв наконец алую ленту с пола. Стараясь сдержать дрожь в руках, юноша все-таки завязал второй хвостик. — Прости, пол-лучилось не очень симметрично, — краснощекий Агрест смущенно почесал свой затылок. Святые квами, он все еще стоял за спиной Ледибаг и видел ее тонкую шейку…   
  
      Уже не видел. Девушка развернулась к нему лицом.   
  
      — Спасибо, — улыбнулась она. Вот почему Ледибаг никогда так не улыбалась Нуару?   
  
      — Для тебя все, что угодно, — сознание Адриана снова собралось улететь в далекие края.   
  
      — Прямо-таки все? — усомнилась Леди. Агрест кивнул. Разве он давал повод сомневаться в его искренности? — А не покажешь, что в том шкафу?   
  
      Судя по тому, как резко вождь краснокожих обратился предводителем бледнолицых, его квами был прав: гостью ждало незабываемое веселье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот фанфик писался задолго до событий второго сезона (в марте 2017), поэтому Плагг с Маринетт здесь еще не знаком)


	3. Иногда мой Котик бывает слишком ревнив

      — М… может не стоит? — нервно сглотнул Адриан. Только не тот шкаф! С чего ей вообще захотелось  _туда_  заглянуть?   
  
      — Почему? — на лице Ледибаг читалось искреннее недоумение. — Ты же сказал, что я могу попросить у тебя все что угодно.   
  
      — Про… просто зач-чем теб-бе эт-т-тот шк-каф-ф? — даже в лучшие годы Маринетт не заикалась так, как сейчас Адриан.   
  
      — Девушки — создания любопытные, — Леди коснулась указательным пальцем подбородка парня, отчего он тотчас снова начал краснеть. — Не стоит заикаться, я не укушу, — прошептала она и щелкнула челюстями рядом с его лицом.    
  
      Мозг Адриана ушел на технический перерыв.   
  
      Воспользовавшись тем, что Котик снова выпал из реальности, Ледибаг подошла к шкафу. С одной стороны, в данный момент ничто не мешало ей открыть дверцы, но с другой — делать это, пока Нуар пребывает в небытии, не хотелось. Во-первых, в Маринетт говорили остатки совести, а во-вторых, так было не интересно. Квами Нуара ведь обещал, что лицо его подопечного будет незабываемым, стало быть, стоило на это посмотреть.   
  
      Ледибаг развернулась к Адриану лицом и оперлась спиной на шкаф. Глядя на парня, девушка недоумевала: и это  _его_ она боготворила до такой степени, что чуть ли не теряла сознание, просто здороваясь? Неужели она так же глупо со стороны выглядела? Спасибо, хоть Алья обычно вовремя приводила Маринетт в чувства. Адриану же сейчас помочь не мог никто, поэтому он все еще стоял с идиотской блаженной улыбкой на лице. Гостья даже знать не хотела, что рисует в его голове извращенное кошачье воображение.   
  
      — Значит, я могу его открыть? — голос Ледибаг заставил Агреста вздрогнуть. Мечты о том, как прекрасная Леди покусывает мочку уха своего Кота, разрушились о скалы жестокой реальности. Девушка стояла достаточно далеко от его ушей и непозволительно близко к запретному шкафу.   
  
      — Не надо! — выпалил Адриан. — Там жуткий беспорядок…   
  
      Но было уже поздно. Убедившись, что Котейка вернулся в сознание, героиня не стала терять время зря и отворила дверцы.   
  
      А ведь Сезер однажды назвала Маринетт помешанной сталкершей-извращенкой. Жаль, очень жаль, что тогда мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен не знала, что хранится в шкафу у объекта ее воздыхания, было бы чем возразить. Ее коллекция фотографий Агреста и журнальных вырезок с ним меркла по сравнению с тем, что она обнаружила. Сие место можно было по праву назвать «Алтарь Ледибаг». Если в коллекции Маринетт находились только изображения объекта любви и один-единственный зонтик, с которого все началось, то здесь…   
  
      Стенки и дверцы шкафа были обклеены плакатами с улыбающейся Ледибаг (боже, он даже сердечки пририсовал!), но многим плакатам места не хватило, поэтому они были сложены в аккуратные стопки или свернуты в тугие рулоны. Несколько полок было отведено под десятки фотоальбомов, небольшая часть которых лежала раскрытой, демонстрируя лучшие ракурсы героини Парижа.   
  
      Леди не знала, что у нее настолько шикарные бедра.   
  
      Маринетт, выискивавшая фотографии Адриана Агреста в сети, добывавшая исходники множества фотосессий и случайные фанатские снимки, не могла не восхититься тем, каких трудов стоило Нуару собрать эту фотоколлекцию. Наверняка и раскошелиться пришлось! Даже у Альи не было большей части этих снимков.   
  
      А здесь героиня вообще превосходно получилась. Может, ей тоже стоило в модели податься?   
  
      Еще одной фотографии удалось запечатлеть, как Кот Нуар прижимает к себе свою напарницу. Ледибаг помнила этот момент: тогда он спас ее от вражеского луча, потянув на себя, а так близко друг к другу они находились лишь для того, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Однако не знавшему предыстории могло показаться, что герои выглядят как самая настоящая пара. И, черт возьми, она поймала себя на мысли, что это лучшая фотография из всех.   
  
      Леди выдвинула прямоугольную коробочку и заглянула внутрь. Магнитики. Много магнитиков, все пестрили красным в черную крапинку. В коробке рядом с ней лежали вперемешку брелоки и значки, и опять с ней же. Рядом стопкой расположились ежедневники, блокноты и альбомы, на некоторых Ледибаг была изображена вместе с Нуаром. Боже, Коту хоть сейчас можно фанатский магазин открывать: ассортимент широк до невозможного.   
  
      Она, конечно, догадывалась, что нравится напарнику, но не думала, что Кот настолько одержим ей. Быть может, ее мечта выйти замуж за Адриана все-таки осуществима? Надо только переделать эскиз свадебного платья, потому что созданный ей ранее не подойдет: он попросту не будет сочетаться с маской. Почему-то она не сомневалась, что замуж выйдет не как Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, а как Ледибаг. Правда, придется до самой смерти скрывать от Агреста, кто она под маской, но если она сможет скрыть, что знает о его кошачьей сущности, то все может получиться.   
  
      Ледибаг перевела взгляд на полку выше. Сколько фигурок в виде Леди в пятнистом костюме! Святые квами, Маринетт только слышала, что такие выпустили, Алья ей все уши прожужжала про то, какие они крутые и что их не достать. А здесь их столько и все разные, в том числе с подвижными частями и даже работающим йо-йо! Интересно, а если она хорошо попросит, Адриан подарит ей вон ту шарнирную куклу? У нее вроде бы даже костюм снимался, а значит, Маринетт могла бы на нее шить.   
  
      Стоп.   
  
      А откуда здесь кукла Ледибаг, которую сшила сама Маринетт? Ее ведь Манон выпросила…   
  
      Неужели Котик даже у ребенка готов отнять искомое? Попросил бы, Маринетт бы с радостью сама ему сто таких сшила! Правда, только если бы он попросил ее как Адриан. Нуару бы отказала. Ах, да. Она же и отказала Нуару. Сказала, что Котик обойдется без куклы. Вот он, видимо, и решил, что с Манон легче договориться.   
  
      Так, чем еще ее мог удивить этот шкаф?   
  
      — Зарази меня акума, — промолвила героиня Парижа, взяв в руки ростовую подушку с собственным изображением. — Я даже не знала, что подобное существует.   
  
      Девушка была настолько увлечена изучением содержимого тайника Агреста, что даже ни разу не взглянула на него самого. А ведь Плагг предупреждал: зрелище стоящее. Адриан белел, краснел, синел, зеленел и даже покрывался пятнами, глядя на то, с каким интересом Леди рассматривает Алтарь. Когда же она обратила внимание на подушку, Агрест мысленно просмотрел собственные похороны (на которых у рыдавшей над его могилой Хлои Буржуа даже растеклась тушь!).   
  
      Радовался, что любимая заметила его без маски? Счастье длилось недолго, теперь она будет бегать от него, как от распространителя страшнейшего вируса, решит, что он больной помешанный извращенец и что с Бражником приятнее иметь дело. Если до открытия шкафа Агрест боялся, что Леди узнает о его кошачьей сущности и разочаруется в Адриане, то теперь от тайны личности зависела репутация Нуара.   
  
      Увидев, что она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Агрест зажмурил глаза, готовый выслушать о себе все, что угодно… Кроме того, что услышал.   
  
      — Такой коллекции даже у Нуара, наверное, нет, — почему голос Леди такой бодрый и веселый? Где гнев, презрение, отвращение? — Ты правильно делаешь, что прячешь все в шкафу: иногда мой Котик бывает слишком ревнив, так что ему лучше это не видеть. А то жалко, если «Катаклизм» все разрушит.   
  
      «Мой Котик». Ледибаг только что сказала «мой Котик». И она оценила его сокровище! Правда, недооценила своего напарника. Это срочно нужно было исправить.   
  
      — Мне кажется, у Кота Нуара не меньшая коллекция, — с нескрываемой гордостью вступился он за второго себя.   
  
      — Кто знает, — усмехнулась героиня.   
  
      Ледибаг хотела сказать что-то еще, но в комнату постучала Натали, сообщив юному Агресту, что он опаздывает на ужин. Леди шепнула «Иди!», и Адриан вновь переменился в лице. Он мог бы придумать что-нибудь, объясняющее присутствие столь необычной гостьи и позволяющее ей разделить ужин с ним (все равно отец как обычно не явится), однако девушка ясно дала понять, что ее визит должен остаться в тайне. Как же Адриану не хотелось покидать прекрасную Леди и спускаться в холодную пустующую столовую! Он бы с радостью остался голодным, лишь бы еще чуть-чуть побыть вместе с любимой, ведь он не был уверен, что застанет ее в своей комнате, когда вернется. Увы, жесткие правила, установленные в особняке Агрестов, наследник нарушать не смел.   
  
      — Ты можешь не торопиться, — Ледибаг мягко улыбнулась, словно поняв, какие сомнения терзают хозяина комнаты. — Я никуда не уйду. К тому же ты принес столько печенья, что я не могу не угостить им Тикки.   
  
      — Это ква… — гениально, Агрест! Забыл, что сейчас не Кот Нуар, чтобы знать о существовании квами? Пусть и видел ее недавно, она ведь не представлялась! Ладно хоть вовремя рот закрыл. То есть почти вовремя.   
  
      — Ква? — Леди удивленно склонила голову набок.   
  
      — Ква… Квантовая физика! — Агрест сам понимал, насколько глупа его отговорка, но ничего лучше придумать не мог. — Пока я хожу, можешь почитать книгу по квантовой физике! Она должна быть где-то там, — юноша махнул рукой, указывая на второй этаж своей комнаты, после чего, не дожидаясь ответной реакции Ледибаг поспешил удалиться за дверь, дабы еще чем-нибудь себя не выдать.   
  


***

  
  
      Стоило только двери закрыться, как героиня Парижа согнулась в беззвучном смехе, а из своего укрытия вылетел черный квами-котенок.   
  
      — Позвольте представиться, — существо отвесило галантный поклон в воздухе, — квами этого оболтуса, Плагг.   
  
      — Ледибаг, — улыбнулась девушка и двумя пальцами пожала новому знакомцу лапку.   
  
      — Не-не-не, — возразил черный, отправляя в рот невесть откуда взявшийся кусок сыра. Героиня готова была поклясться, что секунду назад лапки квами были пусты. — Раз уж я соучастник, то имею право знать, нытье о ком не дает мне спать по ночам. Как минимум в награду за шкаф.   
  
      Ледибаг прикусила губу. Все-таки без подсказки Плагга сокровищницу Агреста она бы не нашла. К тому же она в любом случае собиралась покормить Тикки печеньем, а в пятнистом костюме этого не сделать.   
  
      — Обратная трансформация, — прошептала Леди.   
  
      — Ах ты ж пресвятой  _камамбер_ , — квами даже сыр выронил. Он никак не ожидал, что героиней окажется именно  _эта_  девушка. Не то чтобы она была плоха. Просто… — Всю жизнь одним  _рокфором_  питаться, Маринетт Дюпен-Чен! Акуму мне в бабушки, Бражника в свекровь… Тикки, привет, — поздоровался Плагг и продолжил: — Это что ж получается, век  _дорблю_  не видать, мой остолоп искал тебя по всему Парижу,  _маасдам_  ему на завтрак, а надо было лишь назад оглянуться?  _Моцареллу_ мне в  _пармезан_ , ты как по крышам с твоей неуклюжестью скачешь? Жениться мне на  _Кер-де-Шевре_ , ты перед ним и слова сказать не могла, а теперь, «Талисманом Удачи» мне по лбу, до инфаркта паренька чуть не довела. «Катаклизмом» мне зубы чистить, я даже не знаю, что сказать!   
  
      — Ты и так достаточно сказал, Плагг, — строго произнесла Тикки, кивнув в сторону Маринетт.   
  
      Речь черного квами не могла не повлиять на впечатлительную мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен. Девушка виновато опустила голову и шмыгнула носом. Она и сама прекрасно знала, как неуклюжа, помнила, как заикалась перед Адрианом. Зачем же давить на больную мозоль? С геройским долгом ведь справлялась, да получше, чем некоторые хвостатые, через раз попадающие под власть злодеев.   
  
      Шмыг.   
  
      И это на Плагга ее личность такое впечатление произвела. А что будет, когда Адриан узнает? Особенно после того, что она тут учудила.   
  
      Всхлип.   
  
      Вот зачем ей сдалась эта месть? Теперь Адриан точно никогда не захочет ее видеть. С кем ей тогда Париж спасать? А вдруг Плагг теперь будет настаивать на том, чтобы героиню сменили? Маринетт никому не хотела отдавать свои серьги, это ведь значило расстаться с Тикки.   
  
      Хнык.   
  
      Но вдруг Плагг все же сможет убедить мастера Фу? Он ведь так явно показал, что не  _ее_  ожидал увидеть под маской. Молодец, Маринетт. Умудрилась разочаровать квами Нуара. А на что ей еще было надеяться с ее-то неуклюжестью? Может, она действительно недостойна быть героиней Парижа? Может, стоило отдать серьги самой, пока…   
  
      — Да ты издеваешься! — вскричала Маринетт, растирая в порошок темную бабочку на глазах у ошарашенных квами. — Это какая по счету, чертово чешуекрылое? Я ведь предупреждала, что повешу тебя на твоем собственном хоботке! Или у тебя память, как у золотой рыбки, а, Бражник?   
  
      — М… Маринетт… — осторожно подала голос Тикки. — Если хочешь передать ему что-то, делай это до того, как уничтожишь бабочку…   
  
      — И часто это у вас? — полушепотом поинтересовался Плагг.   
  
      — Девятый раз с того дня, как она узнала личность твоего подопечного, — ответила красная квами, поглаживая свою подругу по голове. — Успокойся, Маринетт, все хорошо. Плагг просто дурак, он ничего плохого не имел в виду.   
  
      — Совсем не имел! — оживился квами-котенок. — Ты мне всегда нравилась, я с тобой даже камамбером готов поделиться! — в доказательство своих слов сыроед поднес к лицу Маринетт свое любимое лакомство.   
  
      — Спа-спасибо, — утерев слезы, девушка благодарно кивнула, но подарок принять отказалась.   
  


***

  
  
      Тем временем Адриан, не догадывающийся о том, какие страсти кипят в его комнате, в одиночестве поглощал ужин. Он то ускорялся и начинал глотать пищу, практически не пережевывая, то сбавлял темп, иногда застывая с вилкой у рта. Внутри него вели борьбу две непримиримые стихии: одна часть желала вернуться к Леди как можно скорее, другая же не позволяла этого сделать.   
  
      Совесть шептала: Ледибаг собиралась покормить квами, а значит, должна была снять трансформацию, так что раньше времени возвращаться нельзя. Все-таки Нуар — порядочный Кот, джентльмен, уважающий желание Леди сохранить тайну личности. Поэтому он должен задержаться в столовой, чтобы и квами была накормлена, и Ледибаг отдохнула.   
  
      Вот только соблазн заткнуть совесть был очень велик. Он ведь два года мечтал сорвать маску с любимой. И несколько раз у него была такая возможность, когда героиня пряталась за какой-нибудь дверью аккурат, когда заканчивалась ее трансформация. Более того, он пересилил себя и не зашел сегодня к ней в душевую! Так почему нельзя было вернуться в комнату раньше? Это же была его комната. И его Леди. И по идее она не говорила Адриану, что будет без маски, так что можно притвориться, что парень не в курсе ситуации.   
  
      Но ведь воспользоваться слабостью Леди — значит предать ее. А Нуар в свое время поклялся, что лучше умрет, чем предаст любимую.   
  
      Правда сейчас он был не Нуар, а Адриан.   
  
      Только если он раскроет ее таким подлым способом, то ему придется всегда скрывать свою личность…   
  
      Плагг! Точно, он ведь остался в комнате.   
  
      Интересно, сам расскажет или придется камамбером подкупить?   
  
      Адриан очень надеялся, что его квами не спал и видел личность Ледибаг. Если так и было, Агрест был готов обеспечить прожорливого друга таким запасом сыра, которого хватило бы, чтобы от его запаха из Парижа эвакуировали всех жителей. А где на это взять денег — Адриан найдет. Обязательно.   
  


***

  
  
      Если бы Габриель Агрест и Натали не были в данный момент заняты какими-либо делами, они бы, наверняка, удивились, увидев Адриана стоявшего перед дверью собственной комнаты, не решавшегося постучать или войти без стука.    
  
      Как обычно перевесил неразлучный во всех связанных с возможностью раскрытия личности Леди дуэт совести и трусости, поэтому юноша все же робко ударил костяшками пальцев по двери.   
  
      Ответом была тишина.   
  
      Неужели Леди ушла, пока он тянул время, позволяя ее квами насытиться? Или пока в замешательстве стоял перед дверью?   
  
      В ужасе Адриан ворвался в свою комнату и… не обнаружил там Ледибаг.    
  
      Все кончено. Мечта ушла. Глупый нерешительный Кот.   
  
      — Меня не заинтересовала квантовая физика, — донесся задорный голос со второго этажа. — Поэтому я взяла у тебя «Историю моды». Твой отец интересно пишет.   
  
      — Ты не ушла! — зеленые глаза лучились счастьем.   
  
      — Я ведь обещала, — Ледибаг поставила книгу на полку и одним прыжком спустилась вниз, оказавшись непозволительно близко к Адриану. Он мог ощущать ее дыхание! — К тому же мы еще не закончили.   
  
      — Чт… что не закончили? — мозг юноши снова готов был уплыть. В какой раз за день?   
  
      — Не знаю, — героиня резко увеличила расстояние между ними и прыгнула на диван. — Есть предложения? — поинтересовалась она, скрестив руки на груди.   
  
      Нуар внутри готов был выдать целый список, но Адриан слишком боялся все испортить, поэтому лишь смущенно почесал затылок.   
  
      Героиня Парижа отреагировала на это действие коварной ухмылкой. Как только она осознала единство личностей Адриана и Кота, он стал для нее словно открытая книга, в которой, впрочем, некоторые страницы были на китайском. Но основную-то часть она понимала, а значит, могла легко предугадать реакцию напарника на многие свои действия. В том числе и на один вопрос:   
  
      — Держу пари, ты хотел бы узнать, кто я под маской? — подмигнула она.


	4. О снятии масок и поцелуях

      Адриан не ослышался? Леди действительно спросила, хочет ли он узнать, кто скрывается под ее маской? Он готов был во все горло прокричать «Да!», все-таки не было ни дня за последние два года, чтобы он не думал об этом. Тысячи раз он представлял, как они откроют друг другу личности. Среди этих мечтаний были и те, в которых Ледибаг сама приходит к нему в дом и снимает с себя маску, признаваясь ему в любви, но он и не думал, что это может произойти взаправду! А сейчас она у него в комнате, на его диване (она даже была в его душе!), только в любви не признавалась, но все может быть, правда?   
  
      Господи, Агрест впервые понял, насколько он жаден. Даже Плагг со своей тягой к сыру уступал Адриану в его желании сделать Леди  _своей_ . И это было не столько желание физически обладать ей (все-таки не так давно ему исполнилось восемнадцать), сколько знать обо всем, что с ней связано, быть тем единственным, на кого смотрит она, разделить с Ледибаг каждое мгновение своей и ее жизни. Вчера он мог только мечтать о том, что напарница, вечно отвергавшая его предложения прогуляться по вечернему Парижу, сама обратит на него внимание и придет к нему в гости. Сегодня же, вместо того, чтобы радоваться, что сбылось несбыточное, он замахнулся на большее. Ледибаг только предложила снять перед ним маску, а Адриан уже представил, как она признается в любви.   
  
      Конечно, было очень обидно, что Ледибаг, всегда отказывавшая ему как Нуару, верному напарнику, столько раз рисковавшему ради нее жизнью, решила открыться практически незнакомому ей Адриану. Что, черт возьми, он как Нуар сделал не так? Неужели он настолько хуже другой своей личности? Может, Ледибаг ненавидит своего напарника, раз готова открыться первому встречному, а не ему?   
  
      От этой мысли ему стало ужасно грустно: все-таки он очень хотел, чтобы первым человеком, перед которым Леди сняла свою маску, был именно Кот Нуар, а не кто-то другой, пусть этим кем-то был сам Адриан Агрест.   
  
      Ледибаг не могла не заметить изменений в лице напарника: то он сиял от счастья и предвкушения, а сейчас выглядел мрачнее тучи. Только поникших кошачьих ушек на голове не хватало для полного образа обиженного жизнью бездомного котенка.   
  
      Разумеется, она и не собиралась раскрывать ему свою настоящую личность. Помня реакцию Плагга, Маринетт боялась увидеть нечто подобное со стороны верного напарника и все еще любимого человека. А ведь в ее голове только-только родился новый эскиз свадебного платья, которое можно прекрасно надеть на костюм!   
  
      «Любовь зла, полюбишь и  _Кота_ », — сказала ей вчера Тикки, когда девушка все-таки осознала, что любит Агреста несмотря на его раздражающую половину. Но ведь «Любовь зла, полюбишь и неуклюжую Дюпен-Чен» — никто не скажет. Поэтому девушка всего лишь хотела подразнить напарника, полюбоваться на его реакцию на предложение раскрыться. Вот только Маринетт, уверенная, что изучила Кота вдоль и поперек, не предполагала, что тот вдруг впадет в депрессию. Увы, не той его личности она предложение снять маску сделала. Что ж, нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию, пока Бражник не натравил бабочку на другого героя Парижа. Вот только иного плана, кроме того, что Ледибаг разработала, пока листала книгу, ожидая возвращения Адриана с ужина, у нее не было. Но, может, и он сойдет? Главное — отвлечь напарника от глупых мыслей.   
  
      — Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь, — как можно непринужденнее, чтобы скрыть волнение в голосе, сказала она.   
  
      Агрест вновь резко переменился в лице. Даже на самых напряженных фотосессиях он не менял эмоции с  _такой_  скоростью и интенсивностью.   
  
      — Хочу!!! — громко и отчаянно выпалил он, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Странно, что никто из других обитателей дома его не услышал. Плагга ему в диетологи, своими раздумьями Адриан чуть было не испортил шикарнейшую возможность из всех, что когда-либо ему выпадали!   
  
      — Поздно, время ушло, — развела руками героиня.   
  
      Все-таки испортил. Агрест снова поник, но внезапные слова Леди: «В любом случае, я не собиралась снимать маску ни перед кем до тех пор, пока о моей личности не станет известно Нуару» тотчас вернули ему волю к жизни. Неужели она все-таки думала о том, чтобы открыться напарнику? От этой мысли настроение снова поднялось, и радостный Адриан вспомнил, что гостью нужно развлекать. Нуар ведь себе никогда не простит, если Леди наскучит и она уйдет.   
  
      — Может, поиграем во что-нибудь? — смущенно предложил Агрест.   
  
      — Можно, — кивнула героиня. Она сама уже не знала, что придумать: ей хотелось продолжить месть (ее Котик так мило краснел!), но последний пункт плана только что был выполнен, а новые идеи не появлялись. — Во что?   
  
      А вот во что именно они будут играть, Адриан не подумал. Ему со всей ответственностью нужно было подойти к выбору игры, ведь от этого зависела его дальнейшая судьба!    
  
      Если Леди понравится игра, то она может согласиться на свидание. А может, даже станет его девушкой! Да ради такого он согласен до конца дней своих скрывать то, что является Котом Нуаром. Хотя, если Ледибаг станет его женой, то он признается ей после свадьбы, когда она уже никуда не денется.    
  
      Если же игра покажется скучной — уйдет и навсегда забудет дорогу к его дому, а значит, конец всем мечтам.    
  
      Может, предложить Ultimate Mecha Strike III? Ледибаг прекрасно играла в эту игру. В принципе, вариант хороший, но чем тогда этот вечер будет отличаться от всех остальных, кроме того, что он будет играть в любимую игру с любовью всей своей жизни? Нет. Нужно что-то более подходящее моменту. Что-нибудь романтическое или способное помочь ему в завоевании сердца героини.   
  
      Горе-завоеватель по-кошачьи ухмыльнулся, окинув Ледибаг взглядом с ног до головы. Никакого Ultimate Mecha Strike III сегодня не будет! Может, твистер, чтобы сплестись с ней в узел из тел? Нет, там ведь ведущий нужен. Можно, конечно, попросить Плагга вести игру, но как он объяснит Ледибаг присутствие в его комнате квами Нуара? А если правду или действие? Тогда можно на правду спросить, кто она под маской, а на действие — попросить маску снять! Нет, на такое Леди тоже не согласится. Может тогда бутылочку?   
  
      — Вдвоем в бутылочку? — удивленно переспросила Ледибаг. Черт! Неужели Адриан сказал это вслух?   
  
      — Нет… я… не… — Агрест судорожно замахал руками перед лицом. Вот почему он постоянно все портит? Она ведь и так видела шкаф, теперь ему никогда не отмыться от клейма извращенца.   
  
      — Значит, ты хочешь поцеловать героиню Парижа? — томным голосом произнесла девушка, приблизившись к Адриану. Ее такие выразительные голубые глаза смотрели прямо на него, словно заглядывая в самую душу. А губы… Господи, как же ему хотелось к ним прикоснуться.   
  
      — Да… — выдохнул парень, у которого в голове осталась лишь эта мысль. Все остальные покорно уступили ей место.   
  


***

  
  
      Оттого, как Адриан произнес тихое «да», Маринетт сама готова была потерять рассудок. О, сколько раз она представляла себе их первый поцелуй! На вершине Эйфелевой башни, в подводном ресторане в Тихом океане, в Антарктиде в окружении милых пингвинчиков, на выпускном на глазах у Хлои, на концерте Джаггеда Стоуна… где угодно, даже в этой самой комнате. Но ни в одной из самых смелых фантазий она не слышала столь чувственного «да».   
  
      Девушка уже готова была наброситься на возлюбленного и впиться в его губы, словно обезумевшая хищница. Хотя, почему «словно»? Божьи коровки все-таки хищные создания. Но сердце слишком громким эхом отзывалось в ушах, препятствуя решительным действиям двумя извечными спутницами мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен: смущением и робостью.   
  
      Самой поцеловать Адриана? Это было превыше ее. Слишком сложно, тревожно и недостижимо. Да, он был ее глупым Котом, но Маринетт грезила об этих губах два года и просто так прикоснуться к ним? Господи, как же хорошо, что нерешительный Котик закрыл глаза, иначе бы увидел, как лицо героини иллюстрировало, какого цвета должен быть рак, чтобы считаться вареным. Вот был бы Адриан в маске, ей бы намного легче было прикоснуться к его губам, благо опыт уже имелся!   
  
      Внезапно Ледибаг вздрогнула, словно ее ударило током. Она мстить пришла, а не целоваться. Котику и так слишком много счастья в ее лице в комнату заглянуло. А этот наглец уже и губы в трубочку сложил, да стоит ждет ее действий с закрытыми глазами.   
  
      Не дождется.   
  
      Жалко, конечно, отказываться от возможности поцеловать Адриана, ведь Маринетт сама так давно об этом мечтала, но сейчас Нуара нужно было наказать за два года девичьих слез и разрушенные надежды. Они еще успеют нацеловаться. Наверное…   
  
      Стараясь не думать о том, какую возможность упускает, героиня бесшумно обошла Агреста сзади и прошептала:   
  
      — Скажи, а это ведь твой первый поцелуй?   
  
      Адриан смущенно кивнул. Быть может, его Леди тоже ни с кем еще не целовалась?   
  
      — Так ты еще совсем невинный мальчик, — голос роковой соблазнительницы и то, как она пальчиком выводила неведомые символы на напряженной спине Адриана, мешало ему сосредоточиться.    
  
      Иначе бы он ощутил, что Леди писала на его спине два слова: «Глупый Кот».   
  
      Однако некое паршивое чувство все-таки смогло прокрасться к Адриану. Если Ледибаг говорила с  _такой_  интонацией, могло ли это значить, что у нее уже был подобный опыт? Черт возьми, Агресту ведь удалось однажды выяснить, что Ледибаг его сверстница. Ему так не хотелось думать, что у нее уже мог быть прежде парень, с которым она целовалась или даже больше… Акума его побери, это была самая ужасная мысль, которая только приходила ему в голову!   
  
      — А что насчет тебя? — Адриан очень надеялся, что его голос не дрогнул.   
  
      — Первый поцелуй у меня уже был, — Ледибаг вновь обошла блондина и остановилась перед ним. Все-таки его реакцию на следующую новость она должна была видеть. — Его забрал Кот Нуар.   
  
      — М… мы ц-цел-ловались? — опешил он. Не похоже было, чтобы Леди врала, но почему тогда сам Агрест ничего не помнил?   
  
      — Ты хотел сказать «вы»? — поправила его героиня, едва сдерживавшая просившийся наружу смех. — Да, было дело.   
  
      — Когда?! — казалось, что если Адриан не узнает ответа на этот вопрос, то умрет.   
  
      — Во время битвы с Разлучником, — ответила Ледибаг, надув щеки и скрестив руки на груди. — Мой поцелуй освободил его от злых чар, а этот глупый Кот его даже не запомнил.   
  
      Адриан еле удержался от желания выпалить «Прости!», уж больно обиженной его Леди сейчас выглядела. Хотя ему тоже было на что обижаться: она ведь могла и сказать Коту Нуару о том, как избавила его от контроля Разлучника. Ведь это было нечестно, что он не знал об одном из самых важных событий в своей жизни (наряду с тем днем, когда любовь свалилась на него с небес, связав с собой нитью судьбы… то есть, йо-йо, и сегодняшним днем, когда любимая почтила его своим визитом).   
  
      Тем временем героиня, мысленно избившая каменную стену своей головой (как же быстро она пожалела о своем решении не целоваться!), снова уселась на диван. Все-таки мебель в доме Агреста слишком удобная. Наверное, на этом диване хорошо спать. Или может, выпросить у Адриана кровать, а самого котяру прогнать на диван? А что, хорошая идея. Маринетт долгих два года была персональным сталкером этого блондина, пора бы перейти на новый уровень, ведь всем известно, что нежиться в кровати объекта воздыхания и вбирать ароматы его постели — мечта всех одержимых любовью! При этом наличие собственно самого объекта воздыхания в этой мечте пункт вариативный. Так что, Ледибаг оккупирует кровать, а Котик пусть спит на коврике или диване.   
  
      Точно, она ведь так и не сказала ему, что собиралась остаться на ночь!   
  


***

  
  
      Агрест, заметив, что любимая с головой ушла в раздумья, решил, что причиной этому являлся их разговор о забытом поцелуе. Неужели не только Кота волновал этот момент? Может, напарник все же что-то значил для героини? Но тогда почему она пришла к Адриану?   
  
      Голова юноши разрывалась от множества предположений, среди которых, впрочем, не было ни одного близкого к правде. Он даже не думал о том, что Ледибаг могла быть известна его хвостатая личность. Однако Адриан понимал, что перебирать все эти бесчисленные и даже отчасти абсурдные варианты — бессмысленно. Ему требовались ответы. А получить их можно только одним способом: спросить.   
  
      — Ледибаг, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, — стараясь не смотреть на любимую, чтобы не растерять уверенность, не залиться румянцем и сохранить способность говорить ясно и четко, произнес Агрест, присаживаясь на край дивана.   
  
      — Если это не будет касаться раскрытия моей личности, — пусть Леди и вела себя сегодня очень странно, кое-что в ней измениться не могло, — то я не против.   
  
      — Что ты думаешь о Коте Нуаре? — спросил Адриан, взволнованно скрестив пальцы в замок. Он сам не знал, почему начал именно с этого вопроса. Возможно, он беспокоил его больше всего. Но Леди ведь не раскроет его личность по этому вопросу, правда?   
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь узнать, что я о нем думаю? — почему-то в голосе героини отчетливо слышалась насмешка.   
  
      — Да, — Адриан сглотнул. Он одновременно и хотел, и боялся услышать ответ любимой. Что-то подсказывало, что после ее слов пути назад не будет, что-то определенно изменится.   
  
      — Его каламбуры ужасны, — девушка принялась загибать пальцы. — Флирт зачастую очень неуместен. Серьезно, до каких пор Кот будет отвлекаться во время битв на ненужные заигрывания?   
  
      Адриан опустил голову, но Леди этого не заметила. Неужели его заигрывания и шутки ей были настолько противны? Да, он видел, как она закатывала глаза на его каламбуры, постоянно получал отказы на предложения пойти на свидания. Но ведь Ледибаг иногда даже отвечала на его слова ответными шутками! А сейчас она так легко называла все это «ненужным».    
  
      Словно ненужным был сам Нуар.   
  
      — Он жутко любопытный — постоянно просит меня раскрыться, хотя знает, что я не хочу, — она загнула еще один палец. — Слишком самоуверенный. Наглый.   
  
      Светлая вспышка расколола небо надвое. Внутри Адриана тоже что-то было расколото. Может быть, сердце?   
  
      — О его нахальстве можно оды слагать, — героиня перешла на другую руку, совершенно не обращая внимания на парня. — Если он решит издать книгу «Как стать самым раздражающим и надоедливым» — это, несомненно, будет бестселлер.   
  
      По стеклу забарабанили тяжелые капли дождя, аккомпанируя раскатистому громыханию. Выглянувшему в окно могло показаться, что никогда больше небо не станет ясным. Заглянувший в душу Коту мог сказать то же самое о его настроении.   
  
      — А еще он постоянно подставляется под удары врагов, — возмутившись и прекратив считать недостатки, девушка стукнула кулачком по ладони. — Неужели нельзя быть осторожнее? В месяц раз с ним сражаться приходится.   
  
      — Тяжело тебе, наверное, с ним, — послышался приглушенный ответ. Только сейчас Ледибаг удосужилась посмотреть на Адриана. Господи, что она наговорила! Она впервые слышала его голос настолько безжизненным. Впервые видела своего напарника таким удрученным.   
  
      — Адриан, я… — и как теперь исправить ситуацию? Черт, Дюпен-Чен, неужели нельзя сначала думать, а потом открывать рот?   
  
      — Возможно, — Адриан запнулся. Его голова была опущена так низко, что нельзя было разглядеть лица. Сложенные в замок руки дрожали на его коленях. — Возможно, тебе было бы лучше… с другим напарником.   
  
      За окном сверкнула очередная молния. Резкой вспышкой и в Ледибаг проникло осознание собственной глупости.   
  
      Акума ее побери, она ведь знала,  _как_  Кот относится к Ледибаг, как важно ему каждое ее слово. Знала и причинила ему такую боль, на которую даже острейший нож не был способен. Посмотрела на реакцию, называется. Боялась того, что Адриан мог подумать о ней настоящей, а в итоге высказала ему то, что даже не думала о нем. Точнее думала, но не настолько категорично, как это звучало! Что ж, отомстила, так отомстила. Вот только нужна ли ей была  _такая_  месть?   
  
      Прогремел гром, и, закусив губу, Ледибаг подскочила с места и бросилась на шею дрожащему Агресту, но тот никак не отреагировал на объятия. Он был словно живой труп.    
  
      Бесчувственный, безжизненный, безэмоциональный.   
  
      Но ровно до тех пор, пока не услышал тихий шепот на ухо.   
  
      — Прости меня, Нуар.


	5. Обоюдная капитуляция

      — Что ты сказала? — ему ведь показалось, верно? Леди не могла произнести этих слов.  
  
      — Пр… прости меня, Котик! — героиня уткнулась носом в шею Агреста.  
  
      — Ты знаешь? — непонимание в глазах Адриана сменилось ужасом.  
  
      — Нуар, я…  
  
      — Как давно? — резко перебил юноша. Чем же он себя выдал? Неужели вопросом о себе?  
  
      — Четыре дня.  
  
      Ее слова эхом отдались в голове. Четыре дня… Ледибаг знала, кто скрывается под маской напарника вот уже четыре дня. Значит, и пришла она к нему,  _зная_ .  
  
      Агрест со злостью оттолкнул от себя любовь всей своей жизни. Он резко вскочил и, схватившись руками за голову, залился безумным смехом. Черт возьми, каким же дураком он был. Леди хорошо позабавилась, наблюдая за «своим Котиком». Она ведь прекрасно знала, что он к ней чувствовал. Не могла не знать.  
  
      Волна отчаянного смеха схлынула так же быстро, как и пришла.  
  
      — Наигралась? — почти прорычал свой вопрос Адриан.  
  
      Ледибаг опустила взгляд на пол. Ей нечего было сказать в свое оправдание, да и вряд ли бы она вообще смогла выдавить из себя хоть слово. Адриан имел полное право злиться. Но ведь Маринетт не хотела, чтобы все обернулось  _таким_  образом. Теперь он точно видеть ее не захочет. Что ж, в этом Леди была виновата сама.  
  
      — Весело было, да? — процедил сквозь зубы он. Ледибаг и не представляла, что его голос мог быть настолько грубым и колючим. — Издеваться надо мной?  
  
      Порыв ветра с шумом ударил в стекло, очередной раскат грома заставил несколько машин ответить сработавшей сигнализацией.  
  
      — Ты ведь знала, — дыхание перехватило. — Знала, что я к тебе чувствую! Знала,  _почему_  я и флиртую с тобой, и без конца спрашиваю, кто ты под маской.  
  
      Адриан подошел к стеклу и прикоснулся к нему лбом. Смотреть на Леди он не мог.   
  
      Слишком больно.  
  
      — Я не думал, что ты настолько жестока, — он стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. — У тебя вообще сердце есть?  
  
      Адриан закрыл глаза. Мужчины не плачут. Только не перед ней, только не после всего.  
  
      — Ты ведь представить не можешь, как я был счастлив твоему визиту. Хотя, на моем лице наверняка все было написано. Я всегда уважал твои решения, а ты ответила мне  _таким_  способом. Боже, даже Бражник так подло не поступал! И это враг. Ты же… Ты…  
  
      Агрест тяжело дышал. Слова застряли в горле объемным комом.  
  
      — Я ведь любил тебя! — в отчаянии выпалил он.  
  
      — Маску! — наконец, выкрикнула Леди.  
  
      Только сейчас Адриан повернулся и от одного взгляда на нее лишился дара речи.  
  
      Слезы ручьями стекали по щекам героини. Ни разу прежде он не видел, чтобы Ледибаг плакала. Как бы ему ни было больно от ее поступка, слезы любимой ранили еще сильнее.  
  
      Но почему? Это ведь Адриан жертва, не он так жестоко подшутил…  
  
      — Саму меня ты не замечаешь! — словно прорвав плотину, чувства, что сдерживала Леди, вырвались наружу. — Никогда не замечал. Я, как дура, всеми силами искала в Нуаре недостатки, — Ледибаг лишь после раскрытия личности Кота осознала эту истину, — чтобы не влюбиться в напарника, поскольку отдала сердце Адриану. То есть тебе же!  
  
      Агрест сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, но снова застыл на месте. Он не ослышался? Ледибаг правда сказала, что отдала ему свое сердце? Боже, она его любила! Если бы Адриан узнал об этом в другой ситуации, он бы уже давно кричал на весь мир о своем счастье. Но сейчас он совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Если Леди любила его, то к чему все сегодняшнее представление? Он все еще ощущал обиду, но с каждой слезой возлюбленной внутри росло чувство вины за то, что сорвался на нее.  
  
      — Тебе не понять, — впервые героиня выглядела настолько хрупкой. Она обхватила себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь, но от этого еще яснее было видно, как трясутся ее плечи. — Не понять, как я себя чувствовала, когда при виде одного тебя мое сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, а позже другой ты вызывал схожие чувства. Причем, это сердцебиение я списывала на волнение из-за битв и только вчера поняла, что меня охмурили обе твои половины. А ты? Хоть раз смотрел не на Ледибаг?  
  
      Никогда и ни на кого, кроме своей Леди, Адриан и не думал смотреть. Но ведь это только говорило о глубине его чувств, так почему же в голосе Леди отчетливо слышалась претензия?  
  
      — Парень, — Плагг, наконец, вылетел из своего укрытия. Веселье для него прекратилось уже тогда, когда герои поссорились, но сначала квами не хотел вмешиваться, надеясь, что дети сами разберутся. Вот только сейчас он понимал, что его помощь подопечному не помешает. — Ее уже девять раз чуть не захватила акума. Если это произойдет, пока она в костюме, ты с ней не справишься. Да никто ее не спасет.  
  
      Ледибаг чуть было не стала марионеткой Бражника? Господи, не она, только не она! Но почему? Как? Неужели из-за него?  
  
      К черту раздумья. Сейчас не до них!  
  
      Агрест резко сорвался с места и в три шага очутился возле любимой. Схватив ее за плечи, он притянул Ледибаг к себе и обнял так крепко, словно своими объятиями хотел сообщить: «Никогда не отпущу». Трясущейся от волнения рукой он начал гладить ее по голове, растрепывая хвостики, которые сам же и завязывал. Нужно было что-то сказать, как-то утешить, но что? Только казалось, что Адриан начинал понимать ситуацию, как случалось что-то, из-за чего у него возникало еще больше вопросов. Что за день-то такой, Бражник его побери?  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, моя Леди, — если не знаешь, что сказать, говори правду. Вот только верное ли это решение?  
  
      — Ты даже не знаешь, кто я под маской, — возразила девушка, но хотя бы перестала трястись.  
  
      — Так откройся мне, — прошептал ей на ухо Адриан, стараясь вложить как можно больше нежности в свой голос. Несмотря на то, что Леди жестоко пошутила над своим напарником, Кот готов был простить ей все, лишь бы ее не захватила акума, лишь бы она перестала плакать, лишь бы всегда была с ним.  
  
      — Нет, — она всхлипнула, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. — Если откроюсь, ты не будешь меня любить.  
  
      — С чего ты взяла? — опешил Агрест. Неожиданности когда-нибудь закончатся? Он ведь ни разу не давал ей повод подумать так, напротив, сотни раз говорил ей, что его чувства не изменятся, кто бы ни оказался под маской.  
  
      — Потому что настоящую меня ты не замечаешь, — одной рукой Леди вцепилась в край его рубашки. — Я ведь уже говорила.  
  
      — Мы знакомы в реальной жизни? — он только сейчас это понял. Но кто она?  
  
      — Более чем, — горько усмехнулась Леди. — Без масок мы даже чаще видимся, чем в них.  
  
      Адриана словно ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове, выбив все мысли, кроме одной: он знал ее и, похоже, достаточно хорошо. Черт возьми, Нуар ведь два года пытался найти свою Леди, а оказалось, что они были знакомы в обычной жизни. Вот только почему-то не получалось вспомнить никого похожего. Агрест чувствовал, что разгадка близко, но стоило приблизиться — она тотчас ускользала.  
  
      — Я знаю тебя, — сердце Адриана билось как ненормальное. — Но не могу вспомнить.  
  
      Если сознание представить в виде реки, в которой плавают рыбы-мысли, то знание настоящей личности Леди можно было сравнить с самой прыткой и неуловимой рыбкой из всех существующих и когда-либо существовавших. Одни мысли сами приплывали к нему, другие приходилось ловить голыми руками. Эта же не давалась даже взгляду.  
  
      — Все из-за магии квами, — пояснил Плагг.  
  
      — Ты не откроешься мне? — тяжело вздохнув, спросил Адриан у своей Леди. Он понимал, что сам не сможет преодолеть ментальный барьер древней магии.  
  
      Ледибаг промычала нечто отрицательное. Она, наконец, прекратила плакать, что не могло не радовать Адриана, и позволяла ему обнимать себя. Но все же маску снимать не желала.  
  
      Черный квами не мог больше терпеть. И хотя законы запрещали выдавать ставшую ему известной личность Божьей Коровки даже своему хозяину, котенок решил рискнуть. Если рыбка ускользает, можно перекрыть течение реки, заманив ее в ловушку. Косвенные намеки — не прямой ответ, на них запрет распространяться не должен.  
  
      —  _Взгляни вокруг, оглянись назад!_  — Плагг вдруг запел во весь голос. —  _Квами с тобой связаться хотят…_  
  
      Адриан недоуменно посмотрел на черного друга. Сейчас было совершенно не до песен.  
  
      — Ладно, король болванов, — похоже, намек был не понят. — Попробуем другую.  _Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она, чтоб посмотреть, не оглянулся ли я._  
  
      Агрест даже оторвал свою руку от головы Ледибаг, чтобы повертеть пальцем у виска, указав квами на его сумасшествие.  
  
      — Попытка номер три, — Плагг тяжело вздохнул. То ли магия квами была настолько сильна, то ли его подопечный действительно идиот. —  _Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись…_  
  
      — Плагг, что ты несешь?! — вспылил Адриан.  
  
      — Сзади, придурок! — огрызнулся квами. — Она всегда сзади тебя, болван!  
  
      Плагг открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но слова не могли вылететь из его уст. Магия квами не позволяла ему сказать большее.  
  
      — Ма… Маринетт… — но и этого было достаточно.  
  
      Или нет?  
  
      — Маринетт? — с нескрываемой надеждой спросил Адриан. Неужели он смог поймать ускользавшую рыбку? Господи, если это она — Агрест станет самым счастливым человеком на свете! А если ошибся? Почему-то Адриан не хотел видеть под маской никого, кроме Маринетт.  
  
      — Нет! — испуганно выпалила героиня. — Я Алья!  
  
      Все же не поймал. Ошибся. Взгляд Адриана потускнел.  
  
      — Какая молодец! — хотя прямо опровергнуть слова Ледибаг Плагг не мог, он нашел очередную лазейку в древних законах квами. — Сама себя для блога снимаешь!  
  
      Сыроед часто бывал надоедливым, ворчливым, не раз портил вещи хозяина, но Адриан готов был простить все что угодно: ведь благодаря его помощи осознал — все-таки он поймал верную рыбку.  
  
      — Маринетт! — не надежда — уверенность и счастье — вот, что можно было услышать в голосе Адриана и увидеть в его глазах. Нашел. Наконец-то нашел ее спустя два года безуспешных попыток.  
  
      И терять ее он был не намерен.  
  


***

  
  
      — Моя Леди, ты можешь снять трансформацию, — с момента, когда Адриану открылась Великая Истина, прошел уже час. Влюбленные, обнявшись, сидели на диване, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга. Слезы давно высохли, обиды ушли на второй план, уступив место счастью, но Ледибаг все еще не торопилась избавляться от костюма. К тому же лица обоих прекрасно сочетались с цветом геройского облачения.  
  
      — Не хочу, — смущенно ответила она, удобнее устраивая голову на плече Агреста.  
  
      — Маринетт, не бойся, — Адриан поцеловал ее в макушку. — Я ведь и так знаю, кто ты.  
  
      — У тебя нет доказательств, — парировала Ледибаг.  
  
      — Мне они не нужны, — парень был горд собой. — Мои чувства к тебе оказались так сильны, что я преодолел магию квами!  
  
      — Ага, преодолел, — хмыкнул Плагг, последний час наслаждавшийся поеданием камамбера, извлеченного из тайных запасов Агреста. Квами даже не мог осилить все сразу. Но пытался. Пусть и приходилось давиться, но это ведь  _Камамбер_ ! — Без меня бы еще долго топтался на месте.  
  
      — За это я тебе всю жизнь благодарен буду, — согласился Адриан. — Но если бы моя любовь была слабее, то и твои подсказки не помогли бы.  
  
      — Ну, в этом, ты прав, — подтвердил квами, икнул и попытался запихать в себя еще один кусочек сыра. Его любовь тоже была сильнее полного желудка!  
  
      — Так что, моя Леди, наконец, снимет маску?  
  
      Смущенно спрятав лицо в ладонях, девушка все же прошептала слова обратной трансформации. Вылетевшая из сережек квами, чтобы не мешать обретшим друг друга влюбленным, кивнула Адриану в знак приветствия, а после удалилась к Плаггу. Им тоже было о чем поговорить.  
  
      Адриан молчал подозрительно долго. Неужели Маринетт была права и он разочаровался, стоило ей снять маску? Похоже, все-таки придется шить свадебное платье на костюм. А если все еще хуже, и ни о какой свадьбе теперь не может быть и речи? Святые квами, Маринетт не простит себе, если снятие маски навсегда отпугнуло от нее Котика!  
  
      Прикусив губу, девушка, так и не отрывая рук от лица, осторожно посмотрела сквозь пальцы.  
  
      — По… поч-чему ты смот-тришь на меня так, будто впервые увид-дел? — снова сдвинув пальчики, чтобы не ощущать на себе столь пристальный взгляд изумрудных глаз, поинтересовалась мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен. Господи, она снова начала заикаться перед ним!  
  
      — Именно потому, что впервые увидел, — честно признался Адриан, ласково погладив ее по голове. — Ведь с тех пор, как я влюбился в тебя, я не позволял себе смотреть ни на кого. Даже на тебя, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, — парень смущенно почесал затылок. — Я люблю тебя, Маринетт.  
  
      — Пр-прос-сти за то, что я с-сегодня нат-творила, — слышать признание от Агреста было настолько удивительно, что Мари боялась не выдержать этого, и перевела тему.  
  
      — Объяснишь, почему ты так поступила? — в его голосе больше не слышалась обида, лишь непонимание.  
  
      — Д-два г-год-да я перед тоб-бой заик-калась.  
  
      — Как сейчас? — усмехнулся Адриан.  
  
      — А еще краснела, смущалась и плела несусветную чушь, — легонько стукнув локтем возлюбленного, продолжила Маринетт. — И несколько раз пыталась признаться тебе в любви, но ты никогда не замечал моих чувств. А потом я узнала, что ты Кот Нуар, и мне стало обидно. Ты так активно флиртовал со мной, когда я была в маске, а без нее я была для тебя никем.  
  
      — Ну, допустим, не «никем», а хорошим другом, — юноша наклонился и поцеловал нежную шейку любимой.  
  
      — Факта это не меняет, — сжавшись от щекочущего дыхания Адриана, пролепетала Маринетт. Как же ей тяжело было сохранять здравый рассудок в такой ситуации! Если бы не смущение, она бы давно сама набросилась на Агреста, вот только Коту пока рано было узнавать, насколько хищными бывают божьи коровки.  
  
      — И решила отомстить? — наконец, догадался он.  
  
      Виноватый кивок означал «да». Адриан вновь крепко обнял девушку. Что ж, он сам напросился — довел своим безразличием любимую до отчаянных мер. Никакая магия квами не могла оправдать того, что Адриан не замечал Принцессу: ведь что в маске, что без нее — все это была Маринетт.   
  
      Но главное, что сейчас она была рядом с ним.  
  


***

  
  
      На новость о том, что Маринетт не нужно возвращаться домой ночевать, Агрест отреагировал так бурно, что чуть не привлек внимание Натали. Еще бы: с дикими воплями радости, больше свойственными примату, нежели Коту, юноша взобрался по скалодрому до самого потолка своей комнаты, а после, спрыгнув оттуда, принялся катать на своих плечах испуганно причитающую Принцессу.  
  
      — Как по крышам прыгать — так в первых рядах, — комментировал происходящее Плагг. — А на шее у него сидеть — так ей высоко.  
  
      — Они такая милая пара, — улыбалась Тикки, кружась в танце с шоколадным печеньем. — Жаль, что тебе этого не понять.  
  
      — Мне достаточно камамбера, — буркнул черный квами.  
  
      — То-то я смотрю, ты уже час как от него отворачиваешься, — расхохоталась его пятнистая подружка.  
  
      — Если я его сейчас весь съем, то на завтра не останется! — пытался возразить Плагг, но вышло неубедительно.  
  
      Тем временем, Адриан наконец спустил Маринетт, но только для того, чтобы вновь заключить ее в свои объятия. Даже несмотря на то, что ему пришлось выслушать нелестные отзывы о своей хвостатой сущности, накричать на любимую, а потом увидеть ее слезы, этот день стал лучшим в его жизни.  
  
      — Я никогда не отпущу тебя, — уверенно произнес Адриан, крепче прижав Маринетт к себе.  
  
      Адриан твердо решил сдержать это обещание. Он не выпускал свою Леди из объятий всю ночь — они так и уснули прямо в одежде, обнявшись на его кровати. Даже проснувшись посреди ночи, Адриан не выпускал руки Принцессы из своей, пока осторожно вынимал из-под нее одеяло, чтобы укрыть им любимую и себя.  
  
      Однако утро нарушило эту идиллию.  
  
      Влюбленных разбудил стук в дверь. Прежде, чем Адриан успел хоть как-то отреагировать, он почувствовал, как Маринетт резко села в кровати. Дверь открылась, но прежде, чем кто-то вошел, едва разлепивший глаза Агрест увидел, что испуганная Принцесса накрылась одеялом с головой и услышал тихое «Тикки, трансформация».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Репертуар Плагга:  
> 1\. "Взгляни вокруг, оглянись назад" - из аниме Shaman King  
> 2\. "Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она" - М. Леонидов "Видение" (точнее, какой-нибудь ее французский аналог со схожим текстом XD XD XD)  
> 3\. Русский опенинг Ледибаг)


	6. Нельзя заставлять мамочку волноваться

      «Сказала родителям, что переночую у тебя. Прикрой» — в который раз Алья Сезер перечитывала смс от лучшей подруги? Четыре дня не виделись, а казалось, будто пять лет прошло как минимум! Ее стеснительная девочка ночует непонятно где, да еще и телефон отключила. Мамочка Сезер этого так не оставит. Вот только что делать и где искать непутевую Маринетт?   
  
      Разместить объявление в «Ледиблоге» и попытаться привлечь на помощь героев Парижа?   
  
      В принципе, идея дельная. Но Маринетт просила Алью прикрыть ее перед родителями, а подобное объявление могло уничтожить всю конспирацию. Сезер не предательница, чтобы так поступать.   
  
      Выгнав сестер из комнаты, чтобы не мешали анализировать ситуацию, девушка села за стол и принялась выписывать факты.   
  
      Последний раз она видела Маринетт четыре дня назад, когда они прощались после учебы. Сезер убежала на выставку комиксов, посвященных героям Парижа. Ни Ледибаг, ни Кот Нуар не пришли, что было ожидаемо (все-таки выставка была ежемесячной, а герои не могли присутствовать на всех мероприятиях, посвященных им), но многие фанаты все равно надеялись на чудо. Помнится, Алья звала с собой Маринетт, но та отказалась, сославшись на дела. А зря, ведь у одного стенда с комиксами о свадьбе Ледибаг и Кота Нуара Алья застала Адриана Агреста. Она даже сфотографировала одноклассника, такая фотография обязательно должна была понравиться ее подруге.   
  
      Вот только отправленное сразу же фото Маринетт, похоже, не видела. Ибо не отреагировать на Адриана Агреста, смущенно покрасневшего с комиксом в руках, она не могла. Обычная Маринетт тотчас бы позвонила и с визгами бы умоляла сделать еще несколько снимков или купить такой же комикс, какой читал Адриан.   
  
      Значит, что-то случилось после того, как девушки расстались, и до того, как фото было отправлено.   
  
      С другой стороны, Маринетт часто пропадала куда-то, отключая телефон, — совсем как сейчас! — так что могла не увидеть фотографию сразу. Но ведь с тех пор прошло четыре дня! Алья звонила ей тем же вечером, но Маринетт не брала телефон. А когда не способная найти себе места от беспокойства мадемуазель Сезер все же позвонила родителям Маринетт, чтобы узнать, почему их дочь не берет трубку, мадам Чен сообщила, что она заболела.   
  
      Вопрос: когда она успела заболеть, если днем выглядела абсолютно здоровой?   
  
      Сезер схватилась руками за голову. Как она могла проглядеть это? Собралась стать журналисткой, способной постичь все тайны мира, а сама даже за лучшей подругой не смогла уследить! А вдруг Маринетт ввязалась в какую-то историю? Ведь с ней уже давно творилось что-то странное. Увы, гонявшаяся по всему городу за Ледибаг Алья слишком поздно обратила на это внимание.   
  
      «Сказала родителям, что переночую у тебя. Прикрой» — девушка снова перечитала смс. Если бы не это послание, сколько бы еще Алья думала, что все в порядке?   
  
      Связано ли то, куда ушла ночевать Маринетт, с тем, куда она пропадала периодически? Журналистское чутье подсказывало: определенно. Вот только как узнать, где искать блудную подругу, чутье не сообщало.   
  
      Может, у Маринетт появился парень?   
  
      Сезер хмыкнула в кулак, но уже через три секунды, не выдержав, залилась громким смехом.   
  
      Чтобы у Маринетт-то? Ее девочка два года по Адриану Агресту сохла и видеть никого, кроме него, не желала. Исключено! У кого угодно другого, но не у Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Да она скорее в монашки уйдет, чем Агресту изменит.   
  
      Значит, тут что-то другое.   
  
      Внезапно в голове у Альи возникла мысль, что у Маринетт были от нее секреты.   
  


_Стадия первая: отрицание._

  
  
      Нет-нет-нет! Этого просто не могло быть. Маринетт — милая девочка,  _ее_  милая девочка. И чтобы Мари что-то скрывала от мамочки Сезер? Невозможно.   
  
      Да у нее все эмоции на лице были написаны, даже если дело не касалось Агреста! Она бы не смогла провести Алью, у которой нюх на все подозрительное и таинственное.   
  
      Вот только куда в таком случае постоянно пропадала рассеянная Маринетт?   
  
      Наверное, все дело в ее природной неуклюжести и доброте. Точно. Телефон рассеянная подруга постоянно забывала заряжать, отчего тот и выключался. Опаздывала она, так как помогала всяким старичкам через дорогу переходить. А исчезала внезапно — из-за того, что оступалась и садилась передохнуть, пока ушибленная нога пройдет. Маринетт ведь постоянно спотыкалась и падала…   
  
      Но не каждый же чертов день?!   
  
      К тому же Сезер ей портативный зарядник недавно дарила, который с тех пор Маринетт всегда носила с собой и давала пользоваться самой Алье, способной разрядить аккумулятор за считанные минуты. Господи, да Маринетт телефоном-то (по сравнению с самой Альей) можно сказать, что и не пользовалась. С чего бы ему так часто разряжаться?   
  
      Неужели она сознательно отключала свой телефон? Да быть того не могло, чтобы она игнорировала свою лучшую подругу! Алья и Маринетт не так долго были знакомы, всего лишь два года, но стали друг другу ближе, чем сестры. В их отношениях не было и быть не могло места лжи и игнорированию! Но если у Маринетт были причины отключать телефон, то почему она не рассказала о них?   
  
      Алья Сезер была вынуждена признать, что у мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен все-таки были от нее секреты.   
  


_Стадия вторая: гнев._

  
  
      Ну, берегись, Маринетт! К стулу привяжут и заставят все рассказать. И потом повторить еще раз на камеру, чтобы снова врать неповадно было.   
  
      А если и после этого скрытная мадемуазель соизволит однажды соврать, то Сезер обязательно расскажет Агресту о том, что Маринетт по нему сохнет.   
  
      Хотя, это не столько наказание, сколько помощь получится. Да и сама Алья давно хотела их свести. Идеальная же пара!   
  
      Все-таки долго сердиться на подругу Алья не могла.   
  


_Стадия третья: торг._

  
  
      Но из-за чего у Маринетт появились секреты? Наверняка, была какая-то причина скрывать правду от Альи.   
  
      Возможно, она отключала телефон, так как кто-то подозрительный доставал ее звонками или смс, и добрая Маринетт не хотела волновать подругу? Но ведь отношения между друзьями должны строиться на абсолютном доверии! Алья бы точно смогла поддержать Маринетт и помочь. И натравила бы на того доставучего героев Парижа.   
  
      Но с другой стороны, если Маринетт и отключала телефон из-за надоедливого спамера, то это не объясняло то, куда она отправилась ночевать.   
  
      А вдруг она завела лучшую подругу на стороне? Не к парню же, в конце концов, сохнувшей по Адриану Маринетт отправляться.   
  
      Вот только почему о новой подруге она не рассказала ни Алье, ни родителям, и даже попросила о прикрытии? Что такого плохого сделала Сезер, что Маринетт решила променять дружбу с ней на дружбу с кем-то еще?   
  
      Быть может, причиной тому, что Маринетт отдалилась, была увлеченность Альи «Ледиблогом»? Ведь Сезер действительно много времени тратила на свое детище. Нужно было и по городу за героями гоняться, и в сети новые факты искать, да теории о настоящей личности Ледибаг строить. Но ведь Алья всегда старалась найти время и на подругу! Может, Маринетт этого было мало?   
  
      В таком случае Алья исправится! Привлечет к помощи Нино: пусть он некоторые факты по сети ищет да пару интервью у жертв акумы возьмет, а Алья тем временем с Маринетт будут за Ледибаг гоняться. Совместят приятное с полезным.   
  
      Тогда и Дюпен-Чен всегда на виду будет, а значит, больше никаких секретов!   
  
      Вот только Маринетт особого интереса к геройской тематике никогда не проявляла.   
  


_Стадия четвертая: депрессия._

  
  
      Безнадежно.   
  
      У лучшей подруги появились секреты, а Алья не то что их причину не знала, так и что дальше делать, придумать не могла!   
  
      Сезер ощущала себя ужасно. Если бы в данный момент некто в красном костюме не разорвал летевшую к ней черную бабочку, то та обязательно бы сменила цель и направилась к Алье. Однако потерявший девятую акуму за четыре дня (и всех до заражения!) Бражник не рискнул отправлять еще одну. Мало ли, что случится.   
  
      Алья даже не знала, что хуже: сам факт наличия секретов у Маринетт или то, что она так долго не замечала ничего подобного за подругой. И вообще, что с ней могло случиться? Где Маринетт собиралась ночевать и, черт возьми, с кем?   
  


_Стадия пятая: принятие._

  
  
      — Да черта с два я это так оставлю! — вскрикнула будущая журналистка, ударив кулаком по столу. Ну, берегись, Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, Алья Сезер выведет тебя на чистую воду.   
  


_Стадия пятая: принятие.  
Статус: отменена._

  
  


***

  
  
      — Воу, с тобой что? — поперхнулся Нино, когда следующим утром встретился с Альей в парке.   
  
      — Наша девочка нам врала, — вяло ответила Сезер.   
  
      Выглядела Алья действительно неважно: растрепанные волосы, мешки под глазами; очки и те набок съехали. Девушка не спала всю ночь, переживая за нерадивую Дюпен-Чен, до которой так и не смогла дозвониться. Поэтому утром Алья первым делом вызвала Нино: лучший друг и почти парень (вроде бы и ходили на свидания, но официально отношения не объявляли) обязан был помочь Сезер во всем разобраться. Во всяком случае, с его поддержкой Алья бы не чувствовала себя так беспомощно.   
  
      — Маринетт? — удивился Ляиф. Чтобы Дюпен-Чен да врала? В мире творилось что-то странное.   
  
      — У нас только одна девочка, — зевнула Алья. — Или ты завел на стороне еще одну дочь?   
  
      — У меня только сын, и ты его знаешь! — Нино поднял руки вверх, показывая, что он чист перед почти-своей-девушкой. — Правда, Адриан больше бро, чем сын. Так что там с Маринетт?   
  
      Не сказав ни слова, Алья продемонстрировала Нино злополучную смс. А что? Маринетт просила прикрыть ее перед родителями. Про друзей там ничего сказано не было. Зато будет урок: от мамочки Сезер нельзя ничего скрывать, а заставлять ее волноваться — тем более.   
  
      — Вот это номер! — воскликнул Ляиф, не веря своим глазам. — Она что, парня себе нашла?   
  
      — Наша-то девочка? — Алья посмотрела на него поверх очков. С недавнего времени ее друг знал, как Маринетт относилась к Агресту, поскольку был втянут в операцию по их сближению.   
  
      — Мда, забыл, — парень поправил кепку. — Тогда что? Или кто?   
  
      — Знать бы, — Алья пожала плечами. — Если бы у меня были идеи, я бы не выдернула тебя из дома в такое время.   
  
      — Это точно, — широко зевая, согласился Нино. Все-таки встреча в парке в шесть утра не была нормальным явлением. — Куда пойдем? — спросил он, заметив, что подруга поежилась от холода. — А то на улице мерзко после грозы. Высокая влажность вредна для наушников, — сказать, что ему хочется в помещение из-за Альи, было слишком смущающе.   
  
      — Ко мне нельзя, — вздохнула Сезер. — Еще мелких повесят — а нам бы решить проблему с Маринетт.   
  
      — Может, к бро? — предложил Ляиф. К себе приглашать Алью парень тоже не горел желанием, так как дома был жуткий бардак. — Последнее время его отец спокойно относится к моим визитам.   
  
      Алья сначала хотела возразить, ссылаясь на раннее время и на то, что проблема все же касалась влюбленной в Адриана Маринетт, но передумала. Во-первых, в это время особняк Агрестов уже просыпался, а во-вторых, если Адриан будет волноваться за Маринетт, это поможет их сблизить. Все-таки свести подругу с ним Алья хотела больше, чем наказать ее.   
  


***

  
  
      Всего полгода назад особняк Агрестов казался чуть ли не неприступной крепостью, поскольку один занудный модельер не очень-то жаловал гостей, даже если гости являлись не к нему. Или здесь лучше использовать слово «особенно», так как своих гостей Габриель Агрест принимал с должным почтением (правда, от силы раз в год), а вот на посетителей сына смотрел, как на нечто абсурдное, чему не было места в этом доме.   
  
      Одним из самых нежелательных посетителей Габриель считал Нино Ляифа, который, по его мнению, оказывал дурное влияние на Адриана. Что же случилось, отчего суровый отец резко поменял свое мнение, никто сказать не мог. Возможно причиной было то, что Адриан впервые сильно поругался с родителем, отчего на следующий день выглядел так, словно его в любой момент должна была захватить акума (у Альи Сезер на такое состояние был наметан глаз). Однако акума парня не захватила, а вот отец внезапно сменил гнев на милость и одобрил визиты гостей к сыну.   
  
      Правда, одобрение это распространялось лишь на пятерых человек: Хлою Буржуа (которую запреты посещений никогда не касались), ее «собачку» Сабрину (которой можно было все, когда она была рядом с Хлоей или действовала по ее указке), Нино Ляифа и Алью Сезер (визит которых и стал причиной ссоры) да на Маринетт Дюпен-Чен (что удивило самого Адриана, поскольку о ней с отцом он не разговаривал еще с конкурса шляп). Поэтому попасть в особняк даже в столь раннее утро проблемой не было: Натали Санкер отворила им сразу же, как только Нино позвонил в домофон.   
  
      — Всегда интересовали две вещи, — шепнул он Алье, только они переступили ворота. — Во-первых, не робот ли эта Натали. А во-вторых, она здесь и живет, и работает, или только работает? Как ни приду: все время здесь и в работе.   
  
      — Насчет первого: тоже хотела бы знать, — хмыкнула Сезер. — А вот второе ты в любое время мог спросить у Адриана.   
  
      — Тайны не должны так легко открываться, — ответил Ляиф, поправив очки.   
  
      — Адриан еще спит, — сообщила Натали, как только одноклассники сына босса вошли в дом. — Вы можете подожда…   
  
      — Ничего, мы разбудим! — улыбнулся Нино и, обогнув привыкшую ко всему Натали, повел Алью за собой в комнату к другу.   
  
      Тогда они даже предположить не могли, что застанут в постели Агреста-младшего знаменитую героиню Парижа, саму Ледибаг.


	7. Никогда не врите, дети!

      Постучав один раз для приличия, Нино широко распахнул дверь и вошел в комнату друга. Увидев, что Агрест в постели — внезапно! — не один, Ляиф от удивления застыл на месте, отчего в него врезалась еще не заметившая этой неожиданности Алья.  
  
      Сезер сначала не поняла, почему ее друг вдруг встал столбом, но переведя взгляд на кровать Адриана, была готова рвать и метать. Ее девочка куда-то пропала, а этот негодяй тем временем спал с какой-то девицей? И пусть Адриан не встречался с Маринетт и даже слыхом не слыхивал о чувствах мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, Алья-то их мысленно уже давным-давно друг другу сосватала! Вот подлец, наверняка, модельку какую-то нашел…  
  
      Вот только когда от неловкого движения самого Адриана, развернувшегося, чтобы посмотреть, кто все-таки прервал их сон, одеяло с девушки соскользнуло и открыло взорам гостей бесстрашную героиню в красном пятнистом костюме, роль статуи взяла на себя Алья. Нино же, подняв большие пальцы обеих рук в одобрительном жесте, выпалил: «Молодец, бро!» и кивнул в знак глубочайшего уважения. Не каждый мог похвастаться тем, что его друг спал с самой Ледибаг!  
  
      Осознав, в какой ситуации его застали друзья, Адриан повернулся обратно к любимой. Черт, если бы знал, что это произойдет, то был бы смелее и позволил бы себе ночью украсть несколько поцелуев у Маринетт (все равно буйное воображение Нино и Альи, наверняка, нарисовало в их головах более взрослые версии происходившего).  
  
      «Моя Леди, что делать?» — два года сражений со злом научили героев Парижа особому приему: понимать друг друга с одного взгляда.  
  
      «Алья меня убьет!» — прочитал Адриан в глазах героини. Что ж, ожидаемо.  
  
      «Скорее она убьет меня» — послал ментальный сигнал он. — «Тебе грозит максимум интервью».  
  
      «Я буду жить…» — Ледибаг вздохнула с облегчением, осознав, что безумная блогерша не станет причинять вред своему кумиру. Значит, не зря она поддалась инстинкту самосохранения и перевоплотилась.  
  
      «А вот моя жизнь под вопросом!» — не унимался Агрест. — «Это подло, Принцесса: разве напарники не должны расхлебываться вместе?»  
  
      «Вообще-то мой Котик всегда утверждал, что примет любой удар на себя!» — Ледибаг смущенно опустила глаза.  
  
      Возразить было нечего. Нуар действительно не раз обещал защитить свою Леди от чего бы то ни было. Вот только кто знал, что этим чем бы то ни было окажутся жаждущие ответов Нино и Алья, напридумавшие себе невесть что?  
  
      Адриан развернулся обратно к друзьям. Ляиф все так же стоял с поднятыми большими пальцами и глупой улыбкой, Сезер же что-то шептала себе под нос, глядя в пол. Дабы быть готовым к любой ситуации, Агрест напряг слух, пытаясь понять, что же бормотала Алья (вдруг способ его убийства за то, что посмел затащить в постель Ледибаг, не выпросив интервью для «Ледиблога»?).   
  
      На удивление о его шкуре не было сказано ни слова.  
  
      — Бедная моя девочка, — все-таки Маринетт для Альи была важнее, чем все остальное. — Что же будет, когда она узнает?..  
  
      Внезапно осознав тот факт, что мадемуазель Сезер до сих пор пребывала в замешательстве, Ледибаг поняла, что этим нужно воспользоваться. Сейчас или никогда! Она наклонилась к щеке Адриана и поцеловав не ожидавшего этого юношу, произнесла:  
  
      — Милый, спасибо за все! Я пойду, — с этими словами героиня попыталась ретироваться, однако тот быстро опомнился и схватил ее за руку, препятствуя трусливому побегу.  
  
      «Забери меня с собой!» — молил он взглядом. Не мог же Адриан превратиться в Нуара на глазах друзей: им и так хватало потрясений на сегодня. А оставаться им на растерзание он не хотел.  
  
      Однако ничто не вечно. Эта истина касалась и потрясения Альи.  
  
      — Стоять! — взвопила она, доставая телефон. — Вы все мне расскажете. И одним интервью дело не закончится! Ледибаг, моя девочка… Маринетт Дюпен-Чен пропала, ты должна ее найти, если не хочешь, чтобы Кот Нуар узнал, чем вы тут с Агрестом занимаетесь.  
  
      — А при…причем здесь Нуар? — опешила Леди.  
  
      — Всем известно, что он к тебе чувствует, — мадемуазель Сезер гордо поправила очки. — И никто не знает, что он может учудить от ревности.  
  
      Леди нервно сглотнула, словно забыв, что сам себя «Катаклизмом» Адриан убивать не станет. А вот Агрест неожиданно для всех (и в том числе для себя) ляпнул:  
  
      — Нуар знает, что мы встречаемся.  
  
      Три удивленных взгляда уставились на него.  
  
      — Но как же?.. — ошарашенно пролепетала Алья. Она почему-то была уверена, что подобного Кот не простит.  
  
      Леди, услышав заветное «мы встречаемся» от самого Адриана Агреста, готова была улететь на седьмое небо от счастья, однако так как крыльев у этой Божьей Коровки не было, а йо-йо все еще висело на поясе, девушка всего лишь плюхнулась обратно в объятья любимого.  
  
      — Как же что? — изобразил непонимание Адриан, перебиравший пальцами ее волосы.  
  
      — Как он это воспринял? — спросила Алья. — Он ведь всегда любил Ледибаг!  
  
      — Нормально, — пожал плечами Агрест и, поддавшись жаждущей справедливости кошачьей сущности, добавил: — Он ведь встречается с Маринетт.  
  


***

  
  
      Что там Маринетт собиралась сделать со своим Котиком, когда узнала, что он был Адрианом Агрестом? Похоже, пора вспомнить весь список, так как Нуара однозначно следовало наказать за слишком длинный язык. Он ведь даже не представляет, насколько сильно подставил несчастную девушку своими словами! Да если бы Алья застала в постели Адриана саму Маринетт, а не героиню Парижа, это и то было бы менее страшно. Котенок, ты ведь так хотел встречаться со своей Леди, но теперь у нее были все шансы не дожить до первого свидания!  
  
      За то, что Адриан встречался с Ледибаг, Алья ему ничего не сделает. Ну, может, сядет на шею с просьбами об эксклюзивных интервью, но не более. Нино так вообще, судя по всему, искренне радовался за друга. Вон, до сих пор улыбка с лица не исчезла. А вот взаимоотношения между Альей и Маринетт намного сложнее.  
  
      Взять хотя бы то смс, что Маринетт отправила подруге перед тем, как заявиться в гости к Агресту. Что она там написала? Прикрой, я не ночую дома? Дословно она не помнила, но смысл-то тот! И что после слов Адриана подумает об этом Алья? Разумеется, что мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен ночевала у Кота Нуара.  
  
      Хотя она и в самом деле ночевала у Кота Нуара. Если бы ей кто-нибудь сказал об этом неделю назад, она бы только покрутила пальцем у виска. Даже факт ночевки у Адриана представлялся ей тогда более реальным. Как же хорошо все получилось. И зря она прокляла тот день, когда решила сфотографировать Агреста.  
  
      Так, Маринетт, не отвлекаться!  
  
      Узнав, что лучшая подруга ночевала у Кота Нуара, Алья Сезер точно этого так не оставит. Ведь Маринетт столько времени плакалась ей о том, как тяжела безответная любовь к Адриану, делилась наивными мечтами о прекрасном принце Агресте (и вовсе никак не о наглом Котяре), а теперь что? К тому же Маринетт ясно говорила, что герои ее не интересуют. Да, ей однажды пришлось ляпнуть, что она фанатка Кота Нуара, но вскоре Алья раскусила, что Маринетт испытывала к нему противоположные чувства. Сезер ведь решит, что Маринетт все время ей врала! И в отличие от Адриана, она не сможет откупиться, устроив подруге интервью с героями. Ведь Дюпен-Чен всегда говорила, что у нее не было секретов от Альи.  
  
      — Так когда вы начали встречаться?  
  
      Стоп! Интервью уже началось? Ледибаг так погрузилась в свои мысли, что не заметила, что Алья уже некоторое время допрашивала Адриана.  
  
      — Официально вчера, — Агрест смущенно почесал затылок.  
  
      — Как это было? — не унималась будущая журналистка.  
  
      — У Ледибаг дома отключили электричество, поэтому она пришла ко мне. Ну… и вот.  
  
      — Вы начали встречаться вчера, — Алья поправила очки, — а Кот Нуар уже об этом знает? И когда он начал встречаться с Маринетт? И почему Ледибаг пришла именно к тебе? Вы были знакомы?  
  
      — Нуар с Маринетт тоже вчера встречаться начал, — ответил Адриан, проигнорировав остальные вопросы.  
  
      — А откуда ты об этом знаешь? — вмешался Нино.  
  
      — Леди подбросила Маринетт к Нуару, когда направлялась ко мне, — и ведь Адриан не врал! Так как Ледибаг и была Маринетт, то она «подбросила» к Коту-Агресту саму себя. Он был как никогда горд собой за то, что так ловко выкручивался, ни разу не соврав.  
  
      Вот только его Леди так не считала. Больно щипнув непутевого напарника за бок, девушка строго посмотрела на него, всем своим взглядом выражая фразу «Котик, ты слишком много болтаешь». Точнее, ее аналог в менее цензурной интерпретации.  
  
      Агрест испуганно вздрогнул. Похоже, ударом йо-йо по голове он не отделается. Главное, чтобы Маринетт не отказалась быть его девушкой. Остальное он переживет.  
  
      — Получается, они тоже вчера встречаться начали? — новый вопрос от Альи Сезер выдернул Агреста из раздумий. Вот только отвечать он боялся.  
  
      — Получается, да… — вздохнула Ледибаг. А что было делать? Чтобы не раскрывать тайну личностей супергероев, придется поддерживать фарс напарника.  
  
      — Но моей девочке не нравился Кот Нуар, — возразила Алья. Все-таки ситуация казалась ей очень странной.  
  
      — Не нравился? — о, сколько боли можно было прочесть в глазах Агреста, обращенных к любимой. Он ей не нравился. Ах, да. Вчера же Леди сама сказала, какой Нуар надоедливый, наглый и нахальный. А еще она назвала его каламбуры глупыми.  
  
      — Ей нравился ты, бро, — увидев, как резко погрустнел его друг, Нино не придумал ничего лучше, чем выдать секрет Маринетт. Все равно ее здесь быть не могло, так что совесть Ляифа была чиста.  
  
      Улыбка вернулась на лицо Адриана так же быстро, как и исчезла, что не могло остаться не замеченным друзьями.  
  
      — А почему тебя это так волнует, ты ведь встречаешься с Ледибаг? — вот чуяло сердце мадемуазель Сезер, что здесь что-то не так. И она обязательно докопается до правды.  
  
      — Все-таки Маринетт — моя подруга, я волнуюсь о ней, — попытался оправдаться Агрест.  
  
      — Но ты обрадовался, когда услышал, что нравишься ей, — присутствие новоиспеченной девушки друга не волновало Нино, когда он произносил эти слова.  
  
      — Просто кое-кто очень любит быть в центре внимания, — процедила сквозь зубы героиня Парижа. — Не так ли, Адриан?  
  
      Осознав свою ошибку, он икнул, не зная, как ее исправить. Со стороны выглядело, будто встречавшемуся с Ледибаг Адриану льстила любовь Маринетт, но ведь Нино и Алья не должны были узнать, что это на самом деле так! Как же хорошо, что интонацию Леди можно было списать на ревность, а значит, выход из ловушки был найден.  
  
      — Я люблю только тебя! — поспешил уверить любимую Адриан. — А Нуар определенно без ума от Маринетт, — добавил он, помня о том, как Леди относится к себе без маски.  
  
      — Ты так в этом уверен? Про чувства Кота Нуара? — Ляиф не думал, что его друг так близко знаком с хвостатым героем. Хотя о том, насколько близко Адриан знаком с Ледибаг, он тоже узнал полчаса назад.  
  
      Внезапно в голову Леди пришла мысль, как исправить ситуацию, в которую они загнали себя своей правдой. Одним выстрелом можно было убить двух зайцев: удовлетворить любопытную Алью и спасти свои шкуры. Нет, даже трех зайцев! Так она сможет ходить на свидания с Адрианом как Маринетт, не вызывая вопросов со стороны друзей. Ай да Леди, ай да молодец!  
  
      — Похоже, мне придется рассказать вам всю правду, — твердо сказала она.  
  
      — Правду? — меньше всех подобного поворота событий ожидал Кот, которому изо дня в день одна Леди в пятнистом костюме внушала, что их личности не должен знать никто.  
  
      «Не ту правду, успокойся, Нуар» — гласил немой ответ. — «У меня есть план».  
  
      Адриан облегченно выдохнул и приготовился поддержать игру любимой.  
  
      — Понимаете, — начала свой рассказ героиня Парижа, убедившись, что все трое ее внимательно слушают. — Мы с Адрианом давно любим друг друга. Не так ли, милый?  
  
      — Безусловно! — казалось, мозг Адриана снова готов был улететь в далекие дали, поскольку слово «милый» его Леди произнесла с такой ласковой интонацией, о которой он и мечтать прежде не мог. Ему пришлось больно ущипнуть свою ногу, чтобы вернуть способность воспринимать дальнейший монолог девушки.  
  
      — А Нуар давно и безответно влюблен в Маринетт, — продолжила Ледибаг. — Мы с Адрианом не могли начать встречаться, пока мой напарник страдал от неразделенной любви. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Коту, учитывая, что он нас познакомил.  
  
      — Вас познакомил Кот Нуар? — так как снимать видео Алье запретили, она старательно записывала каждое слово героини в пятнистом костюме. — Получается, Кот был знаком с Адрианом раньше?  
  
      — Нет, — возразила Маринетт. Ее так увлек собственный рассказ, что она не заметила, как стала украшать его выдуманными подробностями. — Однажды я призналась Нуару, что мне нравится Адриан, поэтому он решил устроить нашу встречу.  
  
      — Маринетт не рассказывала вам, что после того, как на нее напал Злоллюстратор, я спрашивал у нее о Коте Нуаре? — подхватил ложь верный напарник.  
  
      — Рассказывала, — в свое время она все уши прожужжала Алье о том, что Адриан сам подошел к ней и начал разговор, пусть и про героя Парижа. Вот только причем здесь тот случай?  
  
      — На самом деле, это Нуар просил меня узнать мнение Маринетт о себе, — пояснил Адриан. — И когда она назвала Кота крутым, он был очень счастлив.  
  
      — Тогда мы подумали, что можно их свести, — поддержала Ледибаг. — И дали обещание не встречаться друг с другом до тех пор, пока у нас это не выйдет.  
  
      — И вчера Маринетт, наконец, согласилась дать Нуару шанс, — закончил Агрест.  
  
      Герои мысленно стукнулись кулачками. Отлично сработано!  
  
      Или нет?  
  
      — Тогда почему Маринетт ничего не рассказывала мне? — Сезер не до конца устраивала эта версия.  
  
      — И почему ты ничего не говорил о том, что знаком с героями Парижа? — Нино был согласен со своей почти-девушкой.  
  
      — И почему Кот Нуар вел себя так, будто влюблен в тебя? — будущая журналистка требовательно посмотрела на Ледибаг.  
  
      — В целях конспирации, — в один голос ответили герои.  
  
      — Понимаешь, кодекс геройской этики требует, чтобы герои не связывались с гражданскими, — начала делиться выдуманными правилами Ледибаг. — Поэтому нам с Нуаром приходилось изображать отношения.  
  
      — Не очень-то было похоже, что он нравился тебе, — кому, как не Алье Сезер, было об этом известно. Все-таки это она засняла большую часть битв против акум.  
  
      — Это была моя идея, — пришел на выручку Адриан. — Во-первых, я ревновал Ледибаг к Нуару, а во-вторых, это могло поднять их рейтинги. Безответная любовь всегда пользовалась популярностью.  
  
      Зачем супергероям рейтинги никто спросить не успел, так как Леди снова взяла речь.  
  
      — Так вот, мы с Нуаром изображали его влюбленность в меня, — сказала она. — Но на самом деле все было, как вы уже знаете. О том, что мы знакомы с Адрианом, раскрывать было нельзя в целях его же безопасности. А о чувствах Нуара Маринетт узнала только четыре дня назад. Я с трудом убедила ее не рассказывать ничего тебе, Алья. Ради этого мне даже пришлось пообещать ей, что я дам интервью для «Ледиблога». И чтобы сохранять конспирацию с завтрашнего дня мы с Нуаром собираемся объявить, будто встречаемся официально. Адриану и Маринетт также придется изображать пару. Надеюсь, вы сможете им подыграть?   
  
      — Все равно странно, что Маринетт так легко отказалась от любви к Адриану, — подруга задумчиво почесала подбородок.  
  
      — Наверное, поняла, что против меня у нее нет шансов, — героиня не соврала: она не раз сокрушалась по этому поводу.  
  
      Адриан, знавший о том, насколько эта тема болезненна для его Леди, крепко сжал ее руку. Вчера он долго убеждал ее, что ему нравится она сама по себе: и как Ледибаг, и как Маринетт. Он надеялся, что любимая поняла, что его чувства в равной мере распространяются на нее и тогда, когда она не носит маску.  
  
      — Ледибаг, не обижайся, конечно, — Агрест не мог молчать в данной ситуации. — Но ты не совсем права. Я-то тебя очень сильно люблю, это не обсуждается. Но в отношении Нуара у тебя нет шансов против Маринетт. А по поводу того, почему она согласилась: все-таки Нуар не так плох. Ну, я так думаю.  
  
      Не сказать, что такой ответ устроил Алью, но ей очень хотелось перейти к следующему вопросу.  
  
      — Адриан, а ты знаешь, кто Ледибаг под маской?  
  
      — Ну, раз она здесь ночевала, то да? — предположил Нино.  
  
      Он хотел было возразить, чтобы сохранить тайну любимой, но не успел.  
  
      — Знает, — ответила Леди. — И если вы покинете комнату на десять минут, я согласна открыть свою личность и для вас.  
  


***

  
  
      Прочитав в глазах Ледибаг «Все под контролем, не беспокойся», Агрест неуверенно перешагнул порог. Леди выставила парня из его собственной комнаты вместе с друзьями под предлогом того, что никто не должен видеть момент трансформации, даже те, кому известна настоящая личность героев.  
  
      Адриан будто бы снова вернулся во вчерашнее состояние абсолютного непонимания. Он прекрасно знал, как Ледибаг относится к снятию масок. Более того, ради сохранения тайны личностей она столько всего наплела лучшей подруге и Нино (ведь сам Адриан был не против рассказать им правду). Поэтому он совершенно не понимал, что же задумала любимая. Предстать перед ними как Маринетт? Во-первых, глупо, а во-вторых, для чего тогда было выгонять всех из комнаты? А вдруг она решила воспользоваться этим и сбежать? Нет, Леди бы так не поступила. Да, она хотела сбежать, пока Алья была в замешательстве. Но сейчас была немного другая ситуация. К тому же она сообщила, что все под контролем, а не «Котик, держись».  
  
      Тем временем Алья и Нино в предвкушении, что скоро станут посвящены в один из самых загадочных секретов Парижа, гипнотизировали часы, отсчитывая долгожданные десять минут.  
  
      Алья два года гонялась за Ледибаг по всему городу, а оказалось, достаточно было рано утром прийти в гости к однокласснику, чтобы ее тайна оказалась открыта! Она обещала, что не станет выкладывать эту новость в блог, но сам факт того, что Сезер узнает личность кумира, делал этот день самым незабываемым в ее жизни. Ради такого она даже простит обман Маринетт. Правда, после того, как та все же устроит ей интервью с Котом Нуаром.  
  
      Нино в целом разделял чувства Альи, с тем лишь исключением, что он два года за героиней не гонялся. А еще ему было любопытно, кто та девушка, которую смог заполучить его бро.  
  
      Поэтому когда отведенные десять минут истекли, все трое чуть ли не ввалились обратно в комнату.  
  
      Для того, чтобы застать там маленькое красное летающее существо.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, я Ледибаг! — радостно произнесла ее квами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик писался до выхода второго сезона, поэтому Нино и Алья не знают о существовании квами)


	8. Просторный шкаф - почти квартира

      Закрыв дверь за друзьями, покинувшими комнату Адриана, Ледибаг принялась судорожно оглядываться по сторонам. Ее план был почти идеальным, за исключением того, что девушка совершенно не представляла, где ей спрятаться. В ванной? А вдруг туда кто-нибудь все же решит зайти, тогда как объяснить им, что там забыла Маринетт? Залезть по скалодрому под потолок? Не вариант: кто-нибудь может поднять глаза вверх, да и без костюма мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен быстро свалится вниз. Подняться на второй этаж и просидеть там? Тоже не подходит: мало ли, захочется кому-нибудь подняться за книгой, и снова «Привет, Маринетт».   
  
      — Плагг! — пискнула паникующая героиня. Ей срочно нужна была помощь. Вот почему, когда она призывает «Талисман Удачи», то соображает очень быстро, а сейчас не может додуматься до простейшей вещи — надежного укрытия?   
  
      — Я сплю, — пробурчал откуда-то квами.   
  
      — Плагг, с меня камамбер! — Ледибаг хорошо запомнила, что Адриан говорил о своем черном друге: пообещай ему этот сыр — Плагг сделает все.   
  
      Ожидания оправдали себя. Стоило упомянуть о любимом лакомстве сыроеда, как он тотчас возник перед лицом героини.   
  
      — К вашим услугам, Леди, — поклонился котенок.   
  
      — Где здесь можно спрятаться?   
  
      Вместо ответа Плагг показал на тот самый шкаф, в котором находился тайный Алтарь. Глаза героини засияли от счастья: решение было найдено — шкаф был просторным, Адриан никому не разрешал туда заглядывать, а значит, пора коллекции Агреста пополниться живым экспонатом.   
  
      Взяв Плагга за хвост, девушка потащила его с собой в шкаф. Не одной же ей там сидеть в окружении собственных изображений! Так и с ума сойти можно.   
  
      Котенок, конечно, пытался сопротивляться и вырываться, но аргумент «Уйдешь — попрошу Адриана реже тебя кормить» подействовал убедительно. Все-таки хорошая штука — шантаж. И почему Леди раньше этим методом не пользовалась?   
  
      Открыв дверки шкафа, героиня сняла трансформацию и залезла внутрь. Хотя шкаф и был просторным, сидеть в нем все же было не очень удобно из-за обширной коллекции молодого Агреста. Леди даже пришлось обнять ростовую подушку с собственным изображением, чтобы хорошо поместиться.   
  
      — Закрывайте двери и летите сюда, я расскажу план, — сказала Маринетт, окинув взглядом обоих квами.   
  


***

  
  
      Тикки была недовольна тем, что ей придется изображать Ледибаг без трансформации. Она прожила несколько тысяч лет и за все время ни разу не соврала, а теперь от нее требуют участия в этом фарсе! Правда, как заметила Маринетт, красная квами сама всегда убеждала подопечную, что нет ничего важнее сохранения тайны личности, отчего ей пришлось нехотя согласиться. К тому же хихикающий Плагг поддержал подругу словами «Надо же когда-то начинать».   
  
      Сыроед остался в шкафу вместе с Маринетт, которая, как выяснилось, превосходно чесала за ушком, а Тикки, вылетев на середину комнаты, принялась смиренно ожидать возвращения Агреста и его гостей.   
  
      Пятнистая не имела права на ошибку. Тикки не должна подвести Маринетт, ведь иначе ей будет стыдно смотреть подопечной в глаза. Вот только как складно врать, если за несколько тысячелетий соответствующей практики не было? Внезапно квами вспомнила, что однажды маску Ледибаг носила актриса, которая говорила: «Играя на сцене роль, ты не врешь, а живешь жизнью отыгрываемого персонажа. Если будешь собой, пытаясь притвориться героем, то зрители сразу заметят и обвинят в фальши. А если войдешь в образ настолько, что забудешь о том, что этот персонаж — не ты, то игра твоя станет чистейшей правдой». Тикки решила, что стоит попытаться вжиться в роль героини Парижа. К тому же о характере Маринетт она знала все, значит, должна с этим справиться.   
  
      — Здравствуйте, я Ледибаг, — радостно произнесла вошедшая в роль квами. Хотя какая квами, она ведь героиня, самая настоящая!   
  
      — Ле… Ледибаг? — первой от шока отошла Алья.   
  
      — Именно, — подтвердила Тикки, делая сальто в воздухе.   
  
      — А п-поч-чему ты так-кая маленькая? — Нино никак не ожидал, что девушкой его друга окажется  _это_ .   
  
      — Болела в детстве, — глазом не моргнув, ответила квами.   
  
      Тем временем Адриан вертел головой, пытаясь найти свою настоящую девушку. Не могла же Маринетт уйти? Черт, лучше бы она сняла маску и открыла свою личность. Он, конечно, не имел ничего против Тикки, но притворяться, что встречается с этой пятнистой квами, не желал совершенно. Это ведь почти как измена! А изменять своей Леди на следующий день после начала отношений — моветон. И не только на следующий. Агрест никогда не будет встречаться ни с кем, кроме Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Если только с Маринетт Агрест.   
  
      Но ведь Ледибаг, наверняка, надеется, что он ей подыграет…   
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Адриан снова посмотрел на красную квами. Ну никак не может он сказать ей «Моя Леди», при всем желании язык не повернется! А если не справится с этим, то Маринетт может обидеться, разочароваться в Коте, который не смог поучаствовать в небольшом представлении.   
  
      С другой стороны, Агрест ведь модель. Ему приходилось изображать чувства на камеру. Значит, и сейчас сможет!   
  
      Вот только тогда его Леди рядом не было, а сейчас ему придется притворяться чуть ли не перед ней (Адриан был уверен, что Маринетт все-таки пряталась где-то в комнате). Как же паршиво! Надо будет выпросить у Принцессы поцелуй в качестве компенсации.   
  
      — Но, получается, ты не человек? — Сезер не ожидала, что настоящая личность известной героини окажется такой сенсацией. Как жаль, что она обещала сохранить это в тайне!   
  
      — Я квами, — кивнула Тикки, ведь притворяться человеком было бессмысленно.   
  
      — Это типа феи или инопланетянки? — поинтересовался Нино.   
  
      — Леди не любит подобные вопросы, — вмешался Агрест. Что бы ему такое придумать, чтобы выпроводить, наконец, любопытных друзей и продолжить наслаждаться обществом Маринетт? Ибо ситуация и так зашла  _слишком_  далеко. Мало того, что в его постели застали героиню Парижа, так теперь друзья считают, что Адриан спал с неведомой зверушкой.   
  
      — А ты вообще молчи, ксенофил, — буркнула Алья. Ледибаг, конечно, была ее кумиром, но тот факт, что Адриан предпочел Маринетт непонятное существо, несколько выбивал из колеи. Может быть, Алья все еще спала? Стоп. Ее девочка ведь теперь с Котом Нуаром… — А твой напарник… — обратилась она к Тикки, — он… такой же?   
  
      — Да, Кот Нуар тоже квами, — подтвердила пятнистая «Леди».   
  
      — О мой блог! — мадемуазель Сезер схватилась руками за голову. — Маринетт знает об этом?!   
  
      Адриан хотел было выкрикнуть «Нет!», чтобы спасти хотя бы репутацию своей Леди. Не хватало того, чтобы невинную Маринетт посчитали извращенкой, предпочитающей неизвестных науке созданий, но он не успел.   
  
      — Разумеется, — ответила Тикки. — Она согласилась встречаться с Нуаром только после того, как узнала его настоящую личность.   
  
      Адриан стукнул себя ладонью по лбу, а Нино подхватил Алью, у которой от этой новости подкосились ноги.   
  
      Два года мадемуазель Сезер гонялась за героиней Парижа, мечтая снять с нее маску. Сняла. Черт, Алья никогда не думала, что будет жалеть об этом! Ей срочно требовалась машина времени, чтобы отправиться назад в прошлое и не идти в это чертово утро к Агресту.  _Такая_  правда ей не нужна. Уж лучше бы Сезер и дальше оставаться в неведении! Потому что если новость о том, что ее кумир — инопланетное существо, она еще могла принять, но то, что ее лучшие друзья, которых она так мечтала свести, встречаются со странными зверушками, Алью не устраивало совершенно! Сезер всегда считала себя толерантной, но не тогда, когда это касалось Маринетт.   
  
      Боже, наверное, эта троица с извращугой-Агрестом во главе запудрили голову ее маленькой девочке. Алья ведь знала, как Маринетт сохла по Адриану. Не могла она так просто отказаться от своих чувств и начать встречаться с Котом Нуаром, тем более, что (Сезер снова посмотрела на красную квами) хвостатый герой был непонятно кем.   
  
      Точно. Наверное, ее девочка была вынуждена согласиться принять участие в этом фарсе. Наверное, узнала о том, что Адриан с Ледибаг любят друг друга, и чтобы не мешать им уступила. Бедная! Наверное, это и произошло четыре дня назад, когда Маринетт прекратила выходить на связь.   
  
      Вот почему Алья тогда послушалась мадам Чен и не пришла навестить подругу? Можно было спасти ее от больших потрясений. Она бы убедила Маринетт, что не стоит приносить себя в жертву даже героям Парижа ради Агреста. Алья бы нашла подруге нового парня. Нормального.   
  
      Похоже, ей придется удалить «Ледиблог». После такого Алья больше не сможет гоняться за героями. Если бы не Маринетт — смогла бы. Но не сейчас, когда герои использовали ее девочку.   
  
      — Ад-дриан, — Ляиф чувствовал себя не лучше, чем Сезер, — а ты согласился встречаться с Ледибаг  _до_  или  _после_  того, как узнал ее личность?   
  
      О, как Нино надеялся, что его друг скажет «до», а потом выяснится, что ему просто после этого некуда было деться. Конечно, в боевом облачении Ледибаг была завидной девушкой. Все-таки формы у нее были что надо, и облегающий костюм выгодно подчеркивал ее фигуру. Но сейчас… Что вообще за фигня торчит из ее маленькой головы? И хвост. Нет, другу определенно промыли мозги.   
  
      — После, — вздохнул Адриан. Да уж, от клейма извращенца ему теперь не отвертеться до конца жизни. На что только не пойдешь ради любви! И сохранения этой чертовой тайны личности. Может, раскройся он перед телекамерами год назад, когда время его трансформации чуть было не закончилось посреди интервью, все было бы иначе?   
  
      — Все, с меня хватит! — взвизгнула Алья. — Я всегда считала тебя своим кумиром! — она ткнула в Тикки пальцем. — Я восхищалась тобой, а ты… Ты и твой напарник заморочили голову моим друзьям! Я четыре дня не видела мою девочку! Что вы такого наговорили Маринетт, что она согласилась на отношения с Котом Нуаром? Кому как не мне знать, что ей нравился Адриан, а не Кот! К тому же вы вообще не люди! А ну быстро перевоплощайся обратно и отведи меня к Коту Нуару, чтобы я могла забрать мою Маринетт из его лап!   
  
      В комнате повисла тишина. Ошарашенная Тикки не знала что ответить разгневанной Сезер. Нино мысленно поддерживал тираду подруги. Если его бро сознательно стал встречаться с Ледибаг, то Маринетт (как считал Ляиф) была не из таких. Вдруг хотя бы ее еще можно было спасти. В свою очередь Адриан готов был биться головой о стенку. Лучшим выходом ему представлялось пустить ситуацию на самотек, поскольку как разгрести всю эту кашу, он не представлял.   
  
      Вот только длилась тишина недолго.   
  
      До ушей троих людей и одной квами донеслось тихое всхлипывание.   
  
      Алья резко развернулась на звук.   
  
      — Адриан, что у тебя в том шкафу?   
  


***

  
  
      Адриан даже не стал останавливать Алью, уверенным шагом направлявшуюся к его Сокровищнице. Во-первых, бессмысленно, а во-вторых, он надеялся, что эта комедия наконец-то закончится. К тому же его самого очень волновало, почему его Леди плакала. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не побежать к шкафу вперед одноклассницы утешать свою Принцессу (ведь если бы ее убежище раскрыл сам Адриан, его бы ничто не спасло от праведного гнева напарницы. Поэтому никто и ничто не помешало Сезер распахнуть дверцы и увидеть плачущую Маринетт, одной рукой обнимавшую подушку с изображением Ледибаг, а другой — гладившую черного квами-котенка.   
  
      — Это, я так полагаю, Кот Нуар? — процедила сквозь зубы Алья. Увиденное ее совершенно не устроило. Неужели они силой заставили ее девочку встречаться с этим существом?   
  
      — Он самый, — буркнул Плагг. — А теперь, будьте добры, дамочка, закройте двери и оставьте нас наедине. Я сегодня не принимаю гостей.   
  
      — Гостей? — переспросил Нино. Никак не ожидавший застать в шкафу друга пропавшую одноклассницу юноша отказывался соображать.   
  
      — Да, гостей, — проворчал черный квами. — Живу я здесь. Просторный шкаф — почти квартира. А вы мешаете мне и моей девушке. Да, Мари-детка?   
  
      Ответом послужил громкий всхлип мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен.   
  
      Этого Алья выдержать не могла. Схватив Маринетт за руку, она выдернула подругу из шкафа, обняла и, поглаживая по голове, прошептала: «Все будет хорошо, я спасу тебя от этих извращенцев».   
  
      — Спа-спасиб-бо! — всхлипывая, Маринетт обняла Алью в ответ. — Ты сам-мая лучшая подруга на свет-те! И пр-прос-сти мен-ня, пож-жалуйста!   
  
      — Девочка моя, — Сезер крепко прижала Дюпен-Чен к себе. — Ты ни в чем не виновата!   
  
      — В-винов-вата, — разрыдавшись пуще прежнего, возразила та.   
  
      — Они воспользовались тобой и твоими чувствами, — негодовала Алья. — Бедная моя Маринетт, не думала, что герои на такое способны. Но ничего, я никому тебя не отдам!   
  
      — Ты н-не п-поним-маешь, — брюнетка слегка отодвинулась от подруги. — Прос-сти… Ты т-так обо мне з-заботишься, а я т-тебе врал-ла.   
  
      — Ничего, — Алья согнутым пальцем вытерла слезы с глаз Маринетт. — Они вынудили тебя пойти на эту ложь.   
  
      Дюпен-Чен отрицательно покачала головой. Все-таки Алья была самой лучшей подругой на свете, для нее Маринетт была важнее, чем героиня Парижа. Как жаль, что раньше девушка этого не ценила. Но ничего, долой все секреты, Алья заслуживала знать правду, как никто другой!   
  
       — Я Л-лед-дибаг…   
  
      В очередной раз за день Нино и Алья обратились каменными статуями. И только Адриан Агрест торжественно улыбнулся. Наконец-то это сумасшествие закончилось.   
  


***

  
  
      Воспользовавшись оцепенением Сезер, Адриан аккуратно вызволил все еще плачущую девушку из ее объятий и сам обнял Маринетт.   
  
      — Успокойся, моя Леди, — нежно прошептал он ей на ухо. — Все хорошо.   
  
      Дюпен-Чен прижалась к Агресту, словно ища в нем поддержку и защиту. Девушка чувствовала вину перед лучшей подругой за свой обман, но также опасалась, что Алья не простит Маринетт сокрытие своей второй личности. Она не жалела, что все-таки решила признаться, однако последствия ее очень пугали.   
  
      — Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, — мадемуазель Сезер произнесла это таким строгим голосом, что обнимавшаяся парочка вздрогнула и напряглась. — Повторите, пожалуйста, что вы сейчас сказали?   
  
      Маринетт испуганно закусила губу и вцепилась в Адриана как в спасательный круг. Кот понял, что его бесстрашная Леди, прыгнувшая однажды в пасть динозавру, в данный момент не сможет набраться решимости и ответить подруге, поэтому взял эту обязанность на себя.   
  
      — Настоящая Ледибаг — это Маринетт, а не Тикки, — Агрест указал на красную квами, а та кивнула в подтверждение его слов.   
  
      — Я всего лишь помогаю ей трансформироваться, — добавила пятнистая.   
  
      — А ты? — постепенно отходящий от шока Нино обратился к черному квами.   
  
      — А я — Кот Нуар, — непринужденно ответил тот.   
  
      — Плагг! — возмутился Адриан. Мало того, что этот сыроед с чужими девушками по шкафам прячется, так и имя его себе забрать хочет! Спектакль давно окончен, стало быть, ничто не мешало настоящему Нуару признаться, наконец, своим друзьям.   
  
      — Что Плагг? Я тысячи лет Плагг, — насупился котенок. — Я квами Кота Нуара, — нехотя произнес он. — Помогаю этому болвану, — квами вяло махнул лапкой в сторону Агреста, — становиться героем. Все веселье прервали, изверги…   
  
      С этими словами надувшийся Плагг удалился в направлении сырных запасов. Покачав головой, Тикки последовала за ним, так как решила, что друзьям лучше обсудить ситуацию без помощи древних существ.   
  
      — Значит, ты — Кот Нуар, а она — Ледибаг? — скрестив руки на груди, уточнила Алья.   
  
      Агрест ответил кивком, а Маринетт невнятным бормотанием. Плакать она перестала, но выходить из «домика» не собиралась. Мало ли, что с ней подруга сделает, а в объятьях Котика тепло и уютно, а главное, безопасно.   
  
      — Ты крут, бро! — на лице у Нино снова возникла глупая улыбка, а большие пальцы обеих рук поднялись в одобрительном жесте. Он, конечно, был огорчен тем, что Адриан ничего ему не рассказывал, но этот факт сполна окупился тем, что Агрест, во-первых, встречался не с неведомой зверушкой, а с настоящей Ледибаг-Маринетт, а во-вторых тем, что его друг был героем Парижа. Все-таки не каждый мог этим похвастаться.   
  
      — Прежде чем ты решишь высказать о нас все, что думаешь, — сказал Адриан, увидев, что Сезер открыла рот для гневной тирады, — скажу следующее. О том, что я Кот Нуар, Маринетт узнала только четыре дня назад, а я узнал о том, что она Ледибаг — только вчера. Тогда мы действительно начали встречаться, так что насчет этого не соврали.   
  
      — А к чему был этот цирк с инопланетянами? — Алья надеялась, что друзья не заметили, что ее голос смягчился. Ведь тот факт, что Маринетт все-таки начала встречаться с Адрианом, ее несказанно радовал. Хотя она все еще немного злилась, правда, не столько на сокрытие правды, сколько на себя за то, что два года гонялась за собственной неуклюжей подругой и не заметила этого.   
  
      — Ради вашей безопасности, — из объятий Агреста донесся голосок Дюпен-Чен, которая до сих пор не решалась посмотреть на подругу. — Если бы Бражник узнал, что вам известны наши личности, могло бы случиться непоправимое.   
  
      — Уж лучше думать, что вы извращенцы-ксенофилы? — усмехнулась Сезер. — С вас интервью в качестве компенсации за нервотрепку.   
  
      Нет, долго обижаться она не могла.    
  


***

  
  
      Тем временем в другом крыле особняка Агрестов тоже творилось нечто странное. Натали Санкер, зайдя в кабинет своего босса, застала начальника непривычно удрученным. Обычно строгий модельер не позволял ни единой эмоции пробиться на свое каменное лицо. Сейчас же Габриель выглядел так, словно все печали мироздания обрушились на его плечи.   
  
      — Месье Агрест, с вами все в порядке? — обеспокоено спросила мадам Санкер.   
  
      — Как думаешь, Натали, я уже стар? — в голосе мужчины отчетливо слышалась обреченность.   
  
      — Что вы, месье Агрест! — поспешила возразить помощница. — Про ваш возраст говорят «в самом расцвете сил»!   
  
      — Да? — Габриель в надежде поднял глаза. — Тогда что со мной?   
  
      — Я не совсем понимаю, — смутилась Натали. Слишком уж непривычным было поведение начальника.   
  
      — Раньше я мог по несколько раз на дню, а теперь за четыре дня — девять осечек. Я боюсь опозориться, если попробую снова!   
  
      Женщина поперхнулась от неожиданности. Она даже не подозревала, что Габриель Агрест занимается чем-то подобным, так как считала, что босс еще не отошел от потери жены.   
  
      — Я запишу вас к врачу, — выдавила из себя секретарша и покинула кабинет.   
  
      Габриель же облегченно вздохнул. Натали обещала решить проблему, хотя мужчина не представлял, какой врач сможет помочь ему вновь насылать на город злодейских бабочек.


End file.
